Welcome To Our Horror Movie
by xXRomanticTragedyXx
Summary: A murderous vampire, a pack of wolves, her friend falling apart, and a werewolf that's madly in love with her. She wasn't expecting this when she came to visit Bella! EmbryXOC. better than it sounds, takes place in New Moon
1. Chapter 1: Start Of A Disaster

**First chapter of a small project I wanted to start. So this is a small, well not really small, but yeah…anyway, I wanted to write about my Twilight OC and I wanted to see where I could add her in exactly without, well, screwing up the ENTIRE story line…so here it is, just a small thing with my character.**

**Please have some mercy on flames if u have any n I'm still debating on which werewolf imprints on her, Paul or Embry…ah, I've got a while till I get to that point in time so here ya go**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me and neither does Edward Cullen…dammit!**

**PS: my OC is an old friend of Bella's from Phoenix!**

**--**

_Riiiiiiiiiiing…Riiiiiiiiiiing…_

She thought it was going to ring forever. This had been the third time she'd had to listen to the damn ringing of the damn phone. Why hadn't she answered yet, she really needed to talk to her. She was almost ready to hang up and just wing it, see what would happen.

_Riiiiiiii-_

"Hello?"

"Annabel?"

"Elliot?"

"Yo!" she laughed her natural greeting into the phone's speaker and she could hear the other sigh.

"Hey El, what'd you need at…8:15 in the morning…on a Saturday? Huh…why're you up? You're more of a wake-up-at-noon person"

"Yeah I know, real weird, but I gotta ask you something," Elliot Hart said deterring her friend's attention away from her sleeping-in habits, towards the whole reason she called.

"Yeah, what do you need? Wait, whose nose did you break now?" the other girl, Annabel, interrogated from the other end of the line.

"Nice to know you have faith in me!" Elliot retorted, sarcasm dripping from each word.

Shaking her head, sending a whirlwind of messy blonde hair around, she tried to get back on topic.

"Anyway, I didn't beat anyone up today, this is a whole different matter entirely"

"Okay, shoot"

"Remember how Bella moved up to Forks last year?"

"Oh yeah and she met that dude-Edward?-and fell head-over-heels" Annabel giggled in a dreamy manner as she thought of their good friend and what first love had done to her.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen…but did you hear what happened?'

"…No…Oh, God! Don't tell me he-"

"Yup, he broke her heart"

"Damn him! Bella can't handle _that_! Oh my God, poor Bella! So much for being perfect!" Annabel sounded enraged over the phone; she must have been down right scary in real life.

"I'm going to have to call her to see how she is" Annabel seemed to be mumbling to herself at this point as she thought of the pain Bella must have been in.

"I already called her dad, Charlie…"

"And?"

"She's a wreck in every sense of the word! She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't speak, she wouldn't even _move_! She's back to a normal routine, but he says he can still see the pain in her eyes and how she's just…just…"

"Just what?"

"Hollow"

"Jeez, sounds bad, I'm definitely calling her…as soon as Angie **gives up the PHONE**!" now she seemed to be yelling at someone else in her house, "Yeah, walk away, Angie, walk away!"

"…Why not just call on this phone?" Elliot replied as she made faces about how obvious it was.

"Think of it as one of the those 'one phone call from jail' things…I'm only allowed to use my cell once a day since I'm grounded"

"Oops, guess I used that up" she still was unrepentant.

"Nah, it's cool, the house phone is an all use thing, but Angie's been on since five I'm sure" Annabel growled from the other end.

"Yo, chill, but yeah, about calling Bella…I _was_ gonna do that, but I think visiting would be better"

"No, El, definitely not! Not now at least. If it's as bad as me when I broke up with Bruce-"

"Would that be after the first break up or the fifth break up?"

"El!"

"Okay, okay, you were saying?"

"I was saying if it's as bad as that, she's going to need some time to gather her thoughts and really get over him. We'll visit only after our first week of spring break"

"Oops"

"El, don't tell me you jumped the gun"

"…"

"Elliot! You can't just act without telling me these things first!" Elliot cringed away from the phone as Annabel yelled at the top of her lungs.

Elliot waited as Annabel ranted on about how she never thought before she acted and, as Elliot had put it, blah blah blah. She knew it was safe when the other end of the line grew freakishly quiet.

"AB?" Elliot questioned cautiously, afraid to spark her friend's temper.

"El, when did you find time to leave to go there?" Annabel sighed tiredly.

"Well, I'm technically not _there_, I'm kinda-"

"_When_?" Annabel asked with more force.

"Yesterday afternoon, after we put all of Spencer's stuff on the front lawn" Elliot answered sheepishly and she saw the sigh of frustration from Annabel coming.

"Well…what else can I say, but to tell Bella that I hope she feels better" Elliot could picture her by the sound of her tone; laying on her back on her bed, petting her black lab, Smarty, as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Jeez, make her sound like she's ill or something" Elliot said jokingly; making faces as she said it.

Annabel was chuckling on the other end of the line when there was a knock on the oak door of Elliot's room. Following the knock, a brawny, white haired man that appeared to be in his mid-sixties popped his head in; a smile hiding under his gray mustache.

"Uh, gotta go AB, call ya later" Elliot said and flicked her phone shut after hearing a quick 'see you later' from her friend.

"It's a long drive from here to your friend's house, kiddo, better choose a car now and go" he said in a thick, gruff voice.

"Okay, so I guess my choices don't include Jenny, do they?" Elliot grinned as he laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Definitely not! You know how I feel about Jenny!" he said jokingly even though she already knew.

Jenny was a dark maroon Fiat 125 and it was her grandfather's pride and joy. The whole reason he called it Jenny was because that was the name of one of his old girlfriends back in his days. Apparently she was supposed to be some beauty, but Elliot knew never to tell her Gram that reason. Everyone lied and said it was the name of a famous actress. She didn't watch TV much so she'd never know.

"So my choices are between The Beast or The Midget Mobile, huh?" Elliot said to both herself and her grandfather.

The Midget Mobile was a small, green Ford Escort and it was one of her grandmother's cars. The only reason they called it The Midget Mobile was because every time they bumped each other's cars, they were able to move the thing about three feet. It was just that small.

The Beast was the opposite of The Midget Mobile. It was an 81-93 Dodge Ram with a faded orange paint job and an engine that roared like a monster. It was huge compared to the rest of the family's cars and it had withstood every accident between Elliot, her father, her grandfather, and her brother, Spencer. Yet, there were only a few dents and some scratched paint that showed this. Hence, why they named it The Beast.

"I'll go with…The Beast, for two reasons" Elliot said without a debate.

"And what might these reasons be?" questioned her grandfather with a chuckle.

"Well, reason one, I hate The Midget Mobile! It makes me claustrophobic and it isn't fast _at all_! Reason two, I can't picture Gram in The Beast, I'm sorry, but I just can't" Elliot laughed as she pictured the frail, white haired woman sitting in the huge thing.

Her grandfather broke into bellowing laughter as he as well pictured his wife in the car she loathed so much. He patted Elliot on the back before both stood from the bed.

"Well kiddo, you made your choice so lets go grab a bite to eat before you go," he said as he lured her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Okay" she answered even if they had already entered the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go, Hun?" her grandmother, a woman who appeared to be in her early sixties with white fluffed hair and warm blue eyes, asked.

"Yeah Gram, I'm just gonna take a waffle to go" Elliot smiled to her grandmother as she placed a kiss on the top of her head; she was about a foot shorter than Elliot.

"Alright, but did you choose which car you're taking yet?" she asked as she placed waffles on a plate in front of her grandfather and Elliot just reached over her shoulder and grabbed one away from the older woman.

"Yeah, I'm taking The Beast, Gram" Elliot said as she nibbled at the edge of the waffle before dipping it in some syrup.

Her grandmother's brow furrowed as her lips fell down into a scowl of disapproval. Oh boy, did she hate that truck.

"Hun, I don't feel comfortable with you driving that…thing. It just seems so dangerous looking. Why don't you take Jenny instead?" she said with a smile.

Elliot tried not to chuckle at both her grandfather choking on a piece of his waffle and making hand signs 'no' and how her grandmother wouldn't mention anything about taking her car.

"No, me and Pops agreed that taking The Beast would be good, but I better get going incase Bella has plans today" Elliot said quickly before stuffing the last remaining piece of waffle into her mouth and walking out the door to the garage.

"All right Hun, but be careful…I still think you should take Jenny," her grandmother argued.

"Okay, bye Gram, bye Pops!" Elliot yelled from the garage before she shut the door.

She snickered to herself since she knew in Bella's state she didn't have very many plans, but she didn't want to end up having her grandmother use her persuading powers and end up driving in her grandfather's favorite car. Plus, chances are she'd total that car because that car was a treasure in her family, and that'd be just her luck to destroy it.

She walked down the length of the garage, humming the tune to Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. She passed the well taken care of and ever shiny Jenny, skimming her fingertips across the glossy paint job. She passed The Midget Mobile and laughed as she saw the many dents on the bumper. She sighed when she reached The Beast and pulled the keys out of her denim jacket pocket, unlocked the door of the huge truck, and hopped into the leather seats that still smelled of vanilla cigar smoke and oranges.

She started the engine and The Beast roared to life, ready to make all the smaller cars cower in fear. She went to back out of the garage, but then it dawned on her. She forgot to say goodbye to one other person. Leaning out the window, she flipped her head back and forth before her eyes landed on him, hiding in the darkest corner of the garage.

"Bye Simon" she said and waved; he nodded back.

Simon wasn't really a person. Well, not to her family members at least. To them, Simon was an imaginary friend she'd made up for when they visited Port Angeles from Phoenix. Simon was real though. He was the original owner of this land back in 1880 before he died from a heart attack in this very house. After a while everyone told her stop talking to Simon and grow up. And she did…she just didn't talk to him in public.

Elliot backed out of the garage after saying goodbye to her ghostly friend who disappeared soon after. As you may have noticed, Elliot has a strange ability. She isn't what you'd call…normal.

Then again, who is these days?

--

**So what's the verdict? Good? Bad? No what don't really answer that question actually. But yeah sorry for throwing the whole 'psychic' thing at ya so suddenly, but I thought it fit since one of the people I based Elliot off of is a medium, so yeah. And some of this stuff is true, becuz, besides Jenny, we own both these cars and that's what we really call them. Plus, there is a ghost like Simon in my aunt's friend's house. Trust me, I babysit for them n I can even feel it, plus, Tina, my aunts friend who is a medium, has seen him.**

**Well, theres the first chapter, get back to it in a bit!**

**+Izzy+**


	2. Chapter 2: On The Way

**Okay here's the second chapter to this lil project of mine. Not much here just getting from Port Angeles to Bella's house in Forks…plus it's mostly Elliot's rant on how rainy it is and so on. Also it does a bit of explaining why she's here, when she got here, what she was planning to do, and how she was planning to handle Edward if she were to ever see him again.**

**So yeah…here ya go**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine it belongs to Stephenie Meyer along with all the other hot vampires-dammit! O n neither do the songs, Lights Out and Lonely Day!**

**--**

There was one upside about The Beast. It had something The Midget Mobile and Jenny didn't have.

Good radio reception.

Jenny was a nice car and all, but it just didn't work out when it came to radio. Plus, there was no CD player, only a cassette player and, let's face it, nobody owned cassettes anymore. Well, except for her grandfather, but Elliot never really felt like listening to Frank Sinatra or Elvis Presley. The Beatles sure, but she was more in the mood for something Z100. Same with The Midget Mobile, but at least it had a CD player only it was broken.

She flicked the volume up a bit and messed with the knobs before she found the Z100 station.

"Ugh! I _hate_ rap! That's all they play now!" Elliot groaned before she flipped through more of the stations; complaining about how rap was destroying music the whole time.

She skimmed through station after station and came close to just turning it off. Maybe taking Jenny would have been a good idea since nothing was on right now and Frank Sinatra didn't sound so bad at this point.

"Woah, woah, go back!" she yelled to no one in particular as she went three stations back.

She listened closely to the tune of the music. It sounded like bass guitar mixed with a bunch of electric sounds, or something close to that.

"Is that…" she trailed off with a grin as she waited for the chorus.

'_Punch your lights out, hit the pavement, that's what I call entertainment_-"

"Awesome! "Lights Out"! I love this song!" she yelled as she made the volume loud enough to make people in other cars head's turn and things on the dashboard to rattle.

The song ended and another song played, one she hadn't caught the name of, but she'd heard it before. She lowered the volume a bit since it wasn't a favorite much and she just let the song filter through the truck as she stared at the gloomy clouds.

"Wow…depressing, much?" she chuckled out as the gloom of the clouds and the song, "Lonely Day" by System of a Down, made the day seem sad.

Sad. That brought her back why she was here, in this car, in this state actually. Bella was at her worst and, as one of her best friends, Elliot went on a whim to go and see how she was doing and if she could help any. Chances were Bella was broken in more places than Elliot could possibly fix. Still, she always did believe that if you think you can't do it, than you've already lost. So she made a jump decision and got on the next flight to Washington.

She'd heard from Charlie on a Wednesday, after school. He'd told her everything that had happened. How one minute they were perfectly happy, and then the next they had to go on a man hunt to find Bella in the woods. She was horrified, to say the least, that he'd just left her there, but then Charlie told her that Bella had tried to find him and gotten lost. Surprising that she got lost, no. Surprising that she still loved him after all that, very. She'd called a few times, but Bella was almost dead over the phone.

While they'd moved Spencer's things onto the front lawn, she decided to just go and see her; try and help a bit. Once everything was in place-or out of place technically-she drove to the airport with some stuff and got on the plane. She did leave a note for her mother, Blair, of course, but Blair was going to freak either way.

There was just one problem. One flaw in her plan to visit Bella. What was she going to do when she got there? Yeah, a friend from home was nice and all, but when the 'it's good to see you again!' wears off, then what? She'd probably have Bella show her around town, hang out at some random food place, anything to get Bella's mind as far from anything that had to do with boyfriend, Edward, or Cullen as possible.

Now, Edward on the other hand, what was she going to do if she ever saw him again? She'd skipped the 'beating the crap out of him' option entirely, and went straight to the 'slit his throat and drink his blood from a wine glass' option (A/N: thank Scarlette for the idea). She was livid with him! She knew if she ever saw him again, she'd most likely let loose the storm of hell on him. She wasn't going to let that unrepentant bastard get away with completely _destroying_ Bella. So, basically, next time she saw Edward, he was a dead man (A/N: well…a deader man).

"Hello! _Now_ comes the rain!" Elliot yelled to no one in particular as the rain just came out of nowhere.

She rolled up the windows quickly and stared at the dark clouds above and the thick drops of water that fell from them. She snickered, as she realized, that when Bella said there was a lot of rain, she wasn't kidding.

"Huh, so _this_ is where all the rain from Egypt went" she said as she flipped on the windshield wipers and drove past the sign that welcomed her to Forks.

**--**

**Short chapter yes, but I really had nothing to put into it yet, no vampires, no werewolves, nothing yet, but next chap I think we get to Bella when they meet again…after that I'm pretty much screwed aren't i.**

**Elliot: pretty much, yeah!**

**SHUT UP! Well that's it for now, see ya later!**

**+Izzy+**


	3. Chapter 3: Long Time No See

**Chapter 3 w00t! To be honest, I never thought I'd get this far actually. I thought I'd get halfway through the second chap. And be all like 'forget this' and just not bother anymore like I usually do. This is probably becuz I'm really getting into this! Yays!**

**Well anyway, go on reading if anyone is actually reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers! They make me realize that I don't own Twilight or anyone from it…of course I'd kill myself if I owned Jacob! I HATE U JACOB!**

**--**

(Let's switch to Bella for now!)

She hated waking up. It just meant starting another day, going though the same routine so she wouldn't fall apart, and putting up the 'everything's frickin dandy!' front. Happily, it was the weekend so she had no school to deal with and there was no work, so she was free to do nothing. Yes, she hated waking up.

So she didn't.

Bella just lied in her bed, still under her blankets and just stared at the things in her room. She stared out her window and watched the rain slow to a drizzle and then to nothing. Counted the buttons on the back of the rocking chair. Eventually she listened to sounds. She could hear Charlie bustling around, making coffee, downstairs. She could hear one lone bird in the forest tweeting away, and she could hear the gravel crunch in her driveway as someone pulled in.

Wait! What?

Who in their right mind would come to her house on a Saturday morning? At first she got excited and thought it was Jacob, but then she remembered that Jacob was still acting oddly cold towards her. Charlie wasn't bustling anymore from downstairs either. Actually he seemed to go quiet, too. Who the hell was here?

Bella waited silently and unmoving in her bed as she strained her ears to listen. She heard the car get closer to the house, and then the roaring engine was cut off. She heard a door opening and then slamming closed. She heard someone stepping on the gravel before the sound of someone clumsily clambering over metal, most likely the car, took over. Then it went silent.

Bella pulled herself from bed and stood in the middle of her room, waiting. She could vaguely hear the screech of Charlie pushing back his chair and then walking towards the front window.

**Beep Beep **_**Beeeeeeeeeeep.**_

The sound of someone honking the horn three times and holding it the third time had her quickly moving towards the window. Before her, or Charlie, could reach either window, the yelling started.

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong! Chief Charlie and Miss Spazzoid! The ever beautiful Elliot Hart requests your presence please!"

Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes brows went up past her bangs before she rushed to the window, brushing past the curtains, and throwing it open fast enough to rattle the panes.

"Yo!" Elliot yelled as she sat on the hood of The Beast, one leg curled in front of her while the other swung over the edge; close enough to tap the horn with her foot.

Bella could only stare.

"Um, can we help you?" came Charlie's voice from bellow.

Bella looked down to see Charlie mimicking her by hanging out the kitchen window with a bewildered look on his face. Bella chuckled before shaking her head at the whole thing.

"It's okay dad, she's a friend of mine" Bella said with a smile; remembering he'd never fully met Elliot.

"Uh, if you're sure, Bells" Charlie said, but threw one more unsure glance at Elliot before pulling back into the kitchen and shutting the window.

Bella turned her gaze back to Elliot who sat comfortably on the top of her truck, her famous grin present.

"So Bella, how've you been?" Elliot asked conversationally.

Upset. Distraught. Heart broken. Lifeless. Hurt.

"Fine" Bella answered simply; not using any of the words that would actually fit how she was _truly_ feeling.

(Back to Elliot)

'_Yeah right! Fine my ass; I can see the circles under your eyes, Bella. Just tell me already!_' Elliot thought bitterly, but kept her carefree façade going. Bella would tell her sooner or later, hopefully sooner.

"That's good!" Elliot said before jumping from her truck and landing gracelessly onto the gravel.

"And you?" Bella said, already knowing how Elliot was doing since Elliot was one of those people who would never change.

"Ah, same old, same old"

"Still fighting?"

"You know it!" Elliot said after a quick laugh as she reached the doorway and was now looking up at Bella.

"Hold on, let me get dressed and I'll be right down!" Bella yelled as she retreated into her room again.

Elliot just smiled and shrugged before making her own drum beat on the front door yelling, "Paris Hilton has arrived!" until Charlie let her in.

Upstairs, Bella threw open her closet and grabbed any pair of jeans and any shirt her fingers touched first. She ended up with a pair of dark blue jeans with silver buttons on the bottom of the legs and a cream colored sweater. With that she breathed in and sighed out, forced a smile and took the stairs two at a time.

"Nice digs! It's got a homey charm to it" Elliot greeted as she poked and prodded anything on the shelves and walls that caught her eye.

"Thank you" Charlie grinned at the compliment.

Bella breathed a laugh as she rolled her eyes, this announcing her entrance to the both of them. Charlie smiled to her before leaving the room for the kitchen so they could talk. Bella gave a weak smile back before turning to Elliot, who had dragged her attention away from a picture of what appeared to be Charlie and a few other guys, each holding a different fish in size and type.

"I missed you!" they both said at the same time before hugging each other tightly.

They pulled back and smiled at each other since the last they'd seen of each other was when Bella was in the hospital after James had attacked her last spring. Bella suppressed a shudder at the memory. Not only because it was frightening, but because that was when Edward made a promise he had no intention of keeping.

"So Bella…what've you been up to?" Elliot asked, her grin never fading as always.

"Noth-"

"If you say nothing you're in trouble!" Elliot scolded before forming her face into one of disapproval, but after a few seconds of silence they broke into laughter.

"Well actually, I've been hanging out with an old friend of mine from when I was a kid, Jacob Black" Bella said, but almost scowled when she realized he was still giving her the cold shoulder.

"Oh cool, will I ever meet this mystery guy or are you hiding someone you like from me again?" Elliot questioned as she eyed Bella suspiciously.

"Oh no, no! Me and Jacob are just good friends, and that's all!" Bella defended.

"That's all?"

"Yup, that's all"

Elliot eyed Bella with that same look before shrugging her shoulders and allowing her grin to return to her face.

"So, do I get a tour or will I just guess what's what while I'm here?" Elliot questioned, but cautiously incase Bella was still hurting.

"Sure, why not. Where would you like me to start?" Bella questioned with a small laugh.

"Where to begin, where to begin…well I've seen the living room, and your's and Charlie's rooms are private so…how about letting me see this car of yours finally" Elliot suggested before dragging Bella outside.

Once out front, Bella escorted Elliot away from the porch and onto the driveway; both chatting animatedly about what had been going on with the other. Of course, Elliot added cheerful things in to keep Bella's mind away from depressing subjects, and Bella put up a front to make it seem like she felt perfect.

"So…this is it," Bella sighed as they came up to the old, red thing that was Bella's truck.

"Ah, I like, I like…it suits you" Elliot said as she circled the truck like a shark.

"Let me guess, because it just fits my personality: older than it appears" Bella said with a light chuckle.

"No, because it's made of solid steal that can protect you from all the accidents that happen to be thinking 'Bella's in our range, now is our chance to cause some major damage, mwahahaha' and such" Elliot said and laughed as Bella glared and suppressed the urge to pick up a rock and throw it at her friend.

"So…how old is it?"

"Uh, I don't really remember…old I guess, but the engine is what gives it away" Bella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Loud? Wait don't answer that and start your car!" Elliot said with a grin before pulling the keys out of her pocket and sprinting across the lawn towards The Beast.

"Wait, why should I star-"

"Just do it!" Elliot yelled as she wrenched the door open and hopped into the seats of The Beast.

She jammed the keys into the ignition, but didn't turn on the engine. Instead she waited for Bella to shrug and walk to the driver's side of her red truck. Elliot listened as the other truck's door creaked open and waited until an immediate, loud rumble blocked out all other noise. Elliot, biting her lip a bit, turned the keys and let the engine roar from her truck. She pouted though before she turned it off.

"What was that about?" Bella questioned as she appeared on the driver side of The Beast; Elliot didn't even notice she'd turned her truck off and walked over.

"Aw man! Your truck is louder than mine!" Elliot whined with a pout as Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whine all you want, but move over" Bella ordered as she climbed into the drivers side of the truck and forced Elliot to the opposite side of the leather seats.

Bella twisted the keys in the ignition before The Beast roared back to life after a few moments of silence. She looked out the dirty back window as she backed up and out of the driveway. Once on the road, Elliot flicked off the radio that had been blaring until then. She turned towards Bella, with a smaller version of her usual smile.

"So…tell me how you've _really_ been"

--

**So there you go! That's chapter three! To be honest, I kept stopping at this cuz I couldn't think of anything for them to do…but so far so good! Now is the time when I'm screwed! What am I going to make them do now!!**

**I'll think of something! You'll see! And yes, I think I made Elliot a little over energetic, but I think she came out more like I wanted than I expected…so YAY!**

**+Izzy+**


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Brothers and Psycho Moms

**I HAVE RETURNED…with chapter four! Hopefully it's pretty good, I mean I'm writing this at around midnight for lack of things to do…what do insomniacs do at these hours anyway?**

**Anyway, not the subject! Well I think this chapter could be categorized as a filler chapter. Its basically just something to put in to connect and blah blah blah the non important details of life. So here it is! Appréciez !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me and neither does any of the sexy vampires-dammit that sucks!**

_"So…tell me how you've _really_ been"_

_--_

Bella just looked at Elliot through the corner of her eyes and took in the look Elliot was giving back. It seemed laid back, calm, and almost serene. Definitely not Elliot's normal facial expression, and not one she wore often. Bella recognized it as Elliot's way of being serious since she wasn't really ever serious in the way regular people were. Bella averted her eyes back to the road; giving her an excuse to look away.

"You lost me," Bella said nonchalantly; pretending she had no idea what Elliot was getting at.

"I was just wondering if you're really okay, I mean you've got some major circles under your eyes, you haven't called me 'idiot' _once_, and that is the _fakest_ smile I've ever, in these long seventeen years of my life, _ever_ seen!"

As Elliot ranted, Bella touched the skin under her eyes, checking briefly in the mirror. She then bit her lip as she realized Elliot was right and hadn't even made an attempt to call her 'Idiot'. She checked in the mirror once again, the circles still dark under her eyes, but her smile seemed fine. Then again, Elliot could read her like an open book, and vice versa. So she wasn't fooling _everyone_. She just hoped the ones she had fooled were the right ones though.

"Bella…are you sure everything's '_fine'_?" Elliot questioned, adding air quotes and rolling her eyes at the word 'fine'.

Bella pursed her lips as she stared at the road; debating inwardly.

"…You can tell me you know" Elliot added, hoping it would help to coax the truth from it's hiding place.

Elliot waited patiently, ignoring her usual instinct to curse and yell when the tension got to thick, and prayed Bella would reply. Bella sighed next to her, and Elliot strained her ears to listen to anything that would give something away.

"Wait…how're you even here anyway? I mean paying for the plane ticket and all" Bella questioned as confusion forced everything else on her face away.

'_Crap! So close!_'

"Well…that was the tricky part about coming" Elliot said sheepishly as she looked out the window.

"Does Blair know you're here?" Bella questioned as she gave Elliot the same suspicious look she gave her back when they were talking about Jacob.

"Of course she does!" Elliot yelled offended, but smiled sheepishly again, "I think"

"Elliot!" Bella scolded as she waited for her friend to go into full out defense mode.

"_Whaaaat_!? I left a note and everything! Cleaned my room, did the dishes, and even brought Jamie home from Soccer practice and _actually_ made sure it was Jamie this time! She's _gotta_ cut me some slack for trying to suck up, so I deserve to come here!"

"And school?"

"Spring break let out just this Friday at our school and we've got it for two whole weeks since we used absolutely no snow days!"

Elliot's arguments were good, but Bella knew from experience that her jump decisions tended to have a flaw in them.

"Without a job, I'm surprised you could pay for the tickets"

"I'm surprised I was able to get on the frickin plane!" Elliot yelled angrily as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Bella didn't even need to ask because, before she could, Elliot was already ranting about it.

"I mean Spencer forced me to watch the first Final Destination before I went and then that asshole played the damn song from the movie over and _over_ again for the _whole_ ride there! As soon as I got to the gates, I almost turned around and ran away screaming 'the plane's gonna blow up!'" Elliot yelled angrily.

Bella shook her head since she knew it was Spencer related; those two were the pure example of a brother-sister rivalry.

"So Spencer paid for the ticket then?" Bella inquired and that was a shot to the heart for Elliot who slumped in the leather seat at the mention of her debt.

'_Bingo!_' Bella thought as she found the flaw.

"I owe him fifty bucks and I do his chores for a month since he, not only paid, but promised to talk to Blair so she wouldn't flip out and fly here to get me" Elliot cried as she pictured devil horns and a pitch fork on her older brother.

"Well, at least he's helping" Bella added in helpfully.

"Yeah right! I bet the remainder of my allowance that Blair didn't see the note when she first walked in because she was too busy freaking about me not being home, searched the house, called the cops, and Spencer didn't lift a finger to show her the note until he planned on going to bed"

Bella thought it over. She remembered Spencer pretty well and he did give off the vibe of 'evil older brother'. He did have his good sides at times though.

"He's not that evil…I'm sure he would show her before she freaked out too bad" Bella added helpfully again, but in vain as Elliot still pouted on her right.

"Doubt it! I'll get a call at around, knowing Blair, twelve thirty when she thinks I'm up and she'll explain how worried she was first, then move onto where are you-even if the note says it-, then it's everything that she did between coming home to getting the note, and finally it's the 'are you okay?' question" Elliot said in one breath.

"We'll just see about that. It's twelve fifteen now and I need breakfast since I didn't have any. It takes fifteen minutes to get to the nearest diner, so if she calls by then, whoever's wrong pays for breakfast" Bella started the bet.

"Not a wise bet, Bella, but a bet none the less. You got yourself a deal!" Elliot said as her and Bella shook hands.

"So if and when Blair calls you, how much trouble do you think you're in?" Bella questioned playfully.

"I don't now…_lots _maybe, but she doesn't need to yell at me, Annabel already ripped me a new one" Elliot said as she rolled her eyes, remembering her phone conversation with Annabel.

"Oh, how is Annabel anyway?"

"Well, she says hi and hopes your doing good and-"

"She's back with Bruce again, isn't she?"

"Gee, how'd you guess? Was it after the first breakup or after the one before you moved? I think they break up only because they like drama, but that's AB for ya," Elliot said as she thought of their most major break up during homeroom on Friday and the 'get back together' after school.

"She should just find someone who truly cares for her and wouldn't cause so much trouble, but would instead make her happy" Bella said, but the same solemn look she had before found it's way back.

Silence took over the car, and it was so much louder then the engine roaring up front. Elliot bit her lip as she tried to find a way to bring Bella's mind back from dangerous territory. Looking out the window helped.

"Hey is that it?" Elliot asked; shocking Bella back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Is that the diner there?" Eliot asked again as she pointed to the small looking restaurant on the roadside.

"Yeah that's it" Bella said as she maneuvered The Beast into the small parking lot, between an olive green 1969 Pontiac Parisienne and a dark blue 1st Ford Ranger with a white top over the bed.

Once parked, Elliot moved her sleeve away from her watch and clicked the side so the face lit up a bright neon green.

"The time is 12:25, we've got five minutes till she's expected to call" Elliot said before covering her watch again after the neon glow blinked out.

"We could wait a minute I guess, give you the benefit of the doubt" Bella said as she turned the car off and fumbled around in the truck for her pocket book.

Elliot sat in the seat, head resting back and staring at the roof of the car and the red Razor phone in her hand. Her eyes flicked to the dashboard clock, which blinked 12:29 in bold, red numbers. Elliot bit back a giggle as Bella watched the clock just as intently.

"Three…two…one" Elliot counted down and no sooner did she finish did the phone go off.

Elliot busted into tear jerking laughter as Bella scowled and leaned against the steering wheel.

"You can't be sure it's her though!" Bella accused.

"Yeah, sure Bella," Elliot laughed before flipping the phone open and bringing it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Elliot? Elliot! Elliot, sweetie, is that you?!" came the frantic yelling from the other end of the line.

"No, this is Taco Bell, we were wondering if you'd like to cancel your delivery!" Elliot said cheerfully into the phone in a nasally tone.

"Taco Bell doesn't deliver-Elliot Catharine-Anne Hart, that is not the point!" Blair, Elliot's mother, yelled angrily through the phone as Elliot started laughing; phone on speaker so Bella, who was also laughing, could hear.

Blair sighed on the other end of the line with relief and a hint of frustration as she waited for the two to calm themselves.

"I was worried about you, you know! I thought you were kidnapped or you ended up like one of those teenaged girls on TV! You know, the ones that they find raped and murdered, stranded in the middle of some field god knows where! I was devastated!" Blair went on as Elliot listened with a smirk.

Elliot lifted one finger up to symbolize the countdown of what Blair would say in the order she'd said it would go. Elliot mouthed 'one' to Bella, who scowled, before listening to her mother's exclamations again. Her mother breathed after another long, non-stop sentence.

"Where on Earth and Heaven did you go, Elliot?"

"It's says it on the note Blair; Forks, Washington, I'm by Bella's house, and I've been at Pops and Gram's house. Like I said-on the note!" Elliot said with a roll of her eyes as she heard shuffling before a barely audible 'oh' from her mother's side.

Elliot held up a second finger and held back a snicker as Bella 'hmphed' and glared out the window.

"Oh! Well, okay, but next time you go somewhere Elliot, please do a better job of telling me"

Elliot rolled her eyes as Blair continued to rant on.

"When I got home, your car was there, but you weren't. So, I thought, 'maybe she's at a friends house'. I called all your friends, but none of them knew where you were. So then I asked the neighbors and they told me they saw you drop off Jamie and then leave an hour later with Spencer. So I knew you left, but didn't know where you went. I waited until eight or nine before I got really worried and started calling the police, but as soon as I got Alan on the phone-"

"Spencer showed you the note, right?" Elliot questioned as she shook her head in annoyance at her brother, and disbelief that her mother was still on a first name basis with the police officers at home.

"Was he supposed to give me it when I got home? Honey, you should know not to expect your brother to remember something that simple"

Elliot and Bella started laughing when they heard, what sounded like, Spencer protesting in the background. Her mother's chuckle took over the line before they could hear the rest of what he was saying.

"Is everything okay though? Why would you need to go down there without warning?"

"Everything's fine Blair, I just came to see how Bella was doing"

"Oh, is it about that boy, Edw-"

"Okay, bye Blair!!" Elliot yelled before she snapped her phone shut to stop her mother from going any further on the subject.

"So…I guess I win?" Elliot questioned as Bella growled angrily before opening the truck door and jumping out.

"Know what, we'll go dutch!" Elliot promised before following after Bella.

--

**YAY! Fourth chapter is finally done! On this one I kept stopping and going and then stopping again and then starting! I thought I was never going to finish it because I was running out of ideas for Blair. I made her like crazy, protective mom here…no wonder Elliot would turn out so dare devilish…no, wait, u don't kno that yet…**

**You'll see!**

**+Izzy+**


	5. Chapter 5: Eat and Run

**I WELCOME THEE…TO THE FIFTH CHAPTER! Now I'm really surprised to actually get here! But I'm running out of ideas for this…n I think where we hear about most of the werewolves is coming up becuz this is kinda the day Jacob plays Mr. Jerk Face to Bella when she goes to visit and so on n so forth! But yeah, remember I'm going off this WITHOUT New Moon, so I have no idea what Bella does prior to that point, so if I'm wrong just leave me alone**

**I am getting the book soon tho!**

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight does not belong to me and respectively belongs to Stephenie Meyer…I will say no more for fear of having a bitch fit!**

**--**

Elliot remembered why she really hated these kinds of diners as she walked through the door with Bella at her side. It was one of those diners that, as soon as the slightest ting of the bell on the door was heard, _everyone_ turned around to see who it was. She felt uncomfortable and slowly, so no one would notice, slid behind Bella to hide away from the curious eyes.

Bella was unfazed though as a busty, plump waitress with kind brown eyes and a huge perm walked over to them.

"It's good to finally see you again, Bella" the woman greeted before guiding them over towards a vacant table.

"You too, Anna" Bella said as she took a seat in the four person booth and flashed a weak smile towards the woman as she walked away.

Elliot slid into the booth across from her and squirmed to find comfort in the rubbery seats. After adjusting her shoulders and legs a bit, Elliot looked up at Bella, folded her hands and smirked.

"Come here often" Elliot questioned in a playfully flirtatious tone as she wiggled her eyebrows; earning muffled chuckles from both herself and Bella.

"You're a freak, but actually me and Charlie used to come here every Sunday before we both started doing our own things" Bella answered as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, staring intently at the drops of rain that slithered, like miniature rivers, down the glass window.

Elliot mimicked Bella by placing her chin in her palm, but instead of staring out the window, she watched Bella's reaction. Elliot saw the blank stare she held on her face, but she knew, better than anybody, that it wasn't the facial expression you looked at. It was the emotions that filled the eyes that you had to pay the most attention to. With Bella, the look seemed to change every half a second. Thoughtful turned to pain, which then flitted to frustration and then back to pain. Eventually Elliot had to turn away when her eyes took on more anguish than Elliot could stand.

Elliot knew that 'doing our own things' meant Bella wouldn't go for fear of breaking down in public.

"So, I know Bella, but I don't believe I've ever seen you around before?"

Anna's statement and sudden appearance made both girls jump. Still, Elliot was thanking the woman with every fiber of her being.

"Oh, I'm Bella's friend Elliot, Elliot Hart. I'm here visiting her from Phoenix" Elliot said as she held out her to shake the woman's.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Elliot" Anna said warmly as she took Elliot's and in a firm grip before strolling away after placing two menus in front of them.

"Let's see, let's see!" Elliot sang to her self as she flicked, the red rimmed, plastic covered, menu open and skimmed its contents.

Bella chuckled as she too peered into the menu, even if she already knew what she wanted.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" Elliot began to sing, which had Bella setting down her menu to chuckle as quietly as she could because of Elliot's childish behavior.

"What? Never seen a girl happy about her pancakes?" Elliot questioned playfully as she closed her menu, having already figured, and announced, what she wanted.

"Well, besides you and Annabel, no, not really" Bella said as she folded her hands in front of her to wait for Anna to come back.

"Back to the phone conversation, I see you still call Blair 'Blair'"

"You call Charlie 'Charlie' don't you?" Elliot asked without even looking at Bella; she was more engrossed in balancing a fork on the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, but I don't call him Charlie directly to his face, I still call him dad" Bella said in her defense.

"Well, I think that's because you still consider Charlie your dad and he's been there a long time, no matter what distance; you've basically _known_ him as 'dad'.

"With me and Blair, it's a little more complicated" Elliot said before adding a spoon on top of the fork.

"Complicated?"

"You know Blair wasn't always there. She's my mom, yes, but after Jamie was born, she left with him and Spencer and was gone for eleven years of my life. It was just dad and I.

"I mean, my last memory was of her saying goodbye when I was like six I think…not very mom-ish, if I do say so myself…so I can't really see her as mom, I love her like one, but I can't think of her as one. Make sense?" Elliot said; it sounded like Elliot had put a lot of thought into that answer.

"No, not really, but okay" Bella said coolly as she snatched away the knife Elliot would have added to the other utensils on her nose.

Elliot scrunched her face up as she stuck her tongue out at Bella who threw her an amused look. This was when Anna made another unnoticed appearance, which caused both girls' to inwardly spaz.

"What can I get you girls?" Anna asked with another welcoming smile; Elliot liked it because it wasn't strained or anything, just natural.

"Two orders of Buttermilk Pancakes, a glass of orange juice, and…" Bella trailed off to let Elliot order her drink.

"Coffee!" Elliot cheered, but, before Anna could write it down, Bella grabbed her hand.

"Make that two glasses of orange juice. No coffee of any kind, no matter what she says!" Bella said as Anna snickered before leaving their table.

"Awww! Fun killer! Coffee is good, it makes me happy!"

"It makes you hyper, and, if I were to let you get it, I'd have signed my own death certificate"

"Like you don't do that everyday Miss Accident, slash, Trouble, slash, Danger Magnet" Elliot said sarcastically as she chuckled.

Bella glared heatedly before lifting the pepper up off the table and holding it threateningly beside her. Elliot saw the danger and raised her hands in defense.

"Okay, okay! No need to be so drastic, you don't want to do something you'll regret later, so put the pepper _down_!" Elliot said as Bella slowly lowered the pepper back onto the blue-checkered surface of the table; her grip on it still firm.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom" Bella said as she still continued to glare before rising from the booth and walking towards the back of the diner where she disappeared behind a door with a simple neon sign that said 'Restrooms' above it.

Elliot lowed her hands before picking up her fork and knife and proceeding to make them 'walk' across the smooth top. A shadow suddenly darkened the table's surface, and Elliot looked up to see Anna standing next to her, looking in the direction of the restrooms, and biting the nail of her pinky finger. Pulling away from her smallest finger she turned to look at Elliot, her smile gone and worry her main expression.  
"It's a good thing you came" was all she said before glancing back at the restrooms again.

"That bad, huh?" Elliot questioned as she turned her attention towards the fork she now fiddled with between her fingers.

"From what I heard from Charlie when he comes down here, yeah, pretty bad…I feel bad for the poor girl"

"I can't say that my being here will help much, but I'll do what I can," Elliot said with a smile at her before Anna had to shuffle away so Bella would remain unaware of the conversation.

Before conversation could start as Bella sat back down, Anna hurried over with two plates of pancakes and two cups filled to the top with orange juice. Elliot scowled at the orange juice once it was placed in front of her.

"You're not getting coffee," Bella said matter-of-factly after cutting off a piece of her pancakes and eating it.

"_So_ not fair!" Elliot groaned as she let her head fall back against the seat; hitting it hard enough to make a loud 'clunk'.

Bella chuckled as Elliot shot her head up in pain and held back a loud 'ow' and instead settled on making faces.

"Oh! Before I forget, later I gotta head down to La Push"

"La what?" Elliot asked confused; stopping mid-bite.

"La Push. That's the reservation where Jacob lives, I have to talk with him" Bella said as she continued eating.

"Oh cool! I finally to get to meet this Mr. Mysterious!" Elliot said enthusiastically as she bit into another pancake piece.

"Yeah, but first we're driving back to my house and switching car's, I don't want to have a problem with that Security Feature thing while we're down there"

As Bella pointed her fork-a piece of her breakfast on the end- accusingly at Elliot, Elliot pursed her lips and stared out at the ceiling innocently.

That was another downside about The Beast: the dreaded Security Feature. It was nothing big, just annoying. Back a couple of years, when Elliot, her father, and some other bits of her family came down for Christmas, her Uncle Mikey went to get groceries and left the key somewhere in Wal-Mart. They had to call a tow truck down and, after Elliot beat the crap out of him, Uncle Mikey had to have the key remade. Of course, if they didn't start it fast enough or the wrong way, the car thought someone was stealing it and wouldn't turn on. Then you had to wait three minutes before trying again. It usually started on the second try, just not for Spencer where it took three or more trys before Elliot had to lean over from the passenger seat and do it.

Their breakfast went quick and soon both plates were cleared of food, save the excess syrup on the plate, and the cups were empty; even with Elliot's protesting that she wanted coffee instead. Once they finished, paid for their meal, and said goodbye to Anna, they hopped into The Beast and headed back to Bella's house.

Once reaching the curb out front, they jumped out of The Beast, Bella tripping on her way out. Earning cackles from Elliot who was almost silenced by a purse to the face. Almost. After Bella ran inside to make a phone call, she rushed into the car where Elliot was already waiting and started the car to go.

"Off to La Pull"

"La Push!" Bella corrected, trying to say it angrily, but couldn't hide the laughter as she backed out of her driveway and towards her friend's home.

It was now time for Elliot to meet the one person who'd kept Bella together for the most part. Now, Elliot believes first impressions are everything, so Jacob better mind his manners since they are a bit…wolfish nowadays.

**--**

**YAYS! Chapter five is finite! I thought I'd never get this finished! I kept running out of ideas n when I got something I didn't know how to start it! I nearly punched a hole through my lap top (no 'lol'! I literally almost did!) n about the Security Feature on the car, it's REAL! Its on my aunts car which I have now dubbed 'Frankenstein' becuz of the white things on the side that remind of the scars on Frankenstein's face.**

**But this is the chapter hope u enjoyed n I'll get the sixth up real soon…n I think the last paragraph sounded a lil…lame.**

**+Izzy+**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fun Just Keeps On Going!

**Okay…chapter six is gonna b difficult cuz now I gotta do the whole thing with Jacob n Bella…I need to steal my copy of New Moon back from whoever has it now…wait! Who **_**does**_** have it now!? Well I'm gonna look for it and get it back for the next chapter!**

**This chap is basically Elliot's end of Jacob and Bella's argument and the whole reason Elliot wants to punch Jacob in the face, no matter how painful a feat that is.**

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight does not belong to me and respectively belongs to the almighty god of sexy vampires, Stephenie Meyer!**

**--**

"Are we there _yet!_?" Elliot whined as she hung out the window; her right arm dangling limply outside it.

"You asked that just a second ago, El" Bella stated with a grin as her eyes flickered to Elliot and then back to the road.

"That's a second too loooooong" whined Elliot as she pulled herself back into the cab of the truck and flailed like a child not getting what they wanted.

Bella rolled her eyes at the show of childish antics and instead watched the road as they drove carefully down the highway towards the reservation. As Elliot slumped back onto her side of the old red truck, Bella thought it was going to be a quiet ride to Jacob's house. That gave her time to think about what she wanted to say to him; she had so many questions about his strange behavior, which she believed was caused by Sam.

Something was off about this car ride though.

"So are you going to tell me about him?" Elliot shot up and questioned with a crooked grin.

'_That's what was off…Elliot wouldn't just leave all questions unasked_' Bella thought with an inward chuckle.

"What?" Bella questioned again since she didn't understand the question having not really heard it actually.

"Are you going to tell me about that dude, Jacob Blue-"

"Jacob _Black_!" Bella said while chuckling.

"Whatever, so I was a color off, but who _is_ he exactly?" Elliot questioned as she leaned into her seat again and eyed Bella's reaction.

"Well, to start Jacob's father is Charlie's friend so we kind of knew each other since childhood. He lives on the reservation and I started to become friends with him a month or so ago. He's a little younger then me, about sixteen now-"

"Bella goes for younger men, now-ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay I'm sorry just let go of my ear!" Elliot wailed.

Bella sniffed angrily, but let go in order to continue driving without the chances of an accident growing higher. Elliot scooted to the far end of the truck so as to avoid the deadly rage her friend possessed.

"You brought that on yourself, you know" Bella said as if she were a scolding parent.

"Yeah I know, but you didn't have to assault my ear! What did it ever do to you?" Elliot exclaimed from the other side of the seat; holding her ear for protection.

Bella breathed in and sighed with a roll of her eyes as Elliot pouted and slumped against the door as they passed the familiar unseen border into La Push. The rest of the ride was quiet as Bella gathered her thoughts of what she was going to say to Jacob. This left Elliot to stare out the window and think as well.

She was really curious about this Jacob guy who had brought Bella out from her depression. True, she was still stuck in said depression, but she was talking again and seemed better than she sounded over the phone during those few phone calls that she answered. So who was this Jacob? Elliot made countless tries of trying to picture him, but failed so instead turned her attention out the window to stare at the many trees that passed.

Then Bella stopped the car, making Elliot jolt forward the seat belt nearly strangling her.

"What the hell, Bell!" Elliot yelled as she realized, not only had she made a surprise stop, but also had crossed on the wrong side of the road.

Elliot blinked in surprise as Bella rolled down her window and finally noticed the boy on the other side of the car door. His skin was a russet color with short, dark colored hair hidden beneath a white baseball cap. He was really big though, which was what Elliot noticed most about him. Elliot fell back in her seat and let the conversation flow between Bella and the boy she apparently knew; letting herself remain unnoticed.

"Oh, hey, Bella" he said in a dull tone to go with his dull expression.

"Hi, Quil…are you okay?"

'_So his names Quil? Awesome name! Plus, it seems I'm not the only one who noticed his 'gloom and doom' attitude_' Elliot thought to herself as she pulled her arms behind her head and listened in.

"Fine"

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" Elliot heard her offer and wondered how she was going to fit three people in this truck when one was huge-aw crap!

"Sure, I guess" he answered and Bella turned to Elliot with a smirk.

"Alright, El-"

"Okay, Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Elliot groaned with a roll of her eyes before opening the truck door and stepping out.

The boy, Quil, gave a curious look to Elliot then Bella before walking around the truck to the passenger side where Elliot held the door for him. He gave her a look and opened his mouth to question why he'd never heard of her, Elliot was sure, but she beat him to it.

"My name's Elliot Hart, I'm a friend of Bella's from Phoenix. And you are?" Elliot answered and then questioned as she shook his hand, pretending she had no idea what his name was.

"Uh, Quil Ateara" he said as he shook back lightly, but it still felt like he could crush her hand.

Elliot smiled to him before slamming the door shut and hoisting herself over the side and into the truck bed. Once in the back, she propped herself up against the back of the cab and, without the other two noticing, jostled the miniature window open a crack to listen in.

"Where to?" she heard Bella question as she started the car up again.

"My house is on the north side, back behind the store," she heard Quil answer.

"Have you seen Jacob today?"

'_Back to the mysterious Jacob, I see_' Elliot joked to herself, but listened intently as Quil answered Bella's question.

"From a distance,"

The answer baffled Eliot to extremes, and apparently Bella too since she threw his answer back in question form.

"I tried to follow them-he was with Embry."

"Great more new people. Now who the hell is Embry!" Elliot hissed to herself so as neither would hear her.

"I know they saw me. But they turned and just disappeared into the trees. I don't think they were alone-I think Sam and his crew might have been with them"

"Sam and his crew, eh? That don't sound good" Elliot murmured to herself.

"I've been stumbling around in the forest for an hour, yelling for them. I just barely found the road again when you drove up"

"So Sam did get to him" she heard Bella nearly growl from up front.

This interested Elliot as well as appalled her. She did _so_ not like the sound of Bella's new friends. Jacob the mysterious and the even less know about, Embry, ditching their friend in the woods. Now, there's some dude named Sam with a _crew_. Yeah she was definitely not liking the sound of these guys.

"You now about that?"

"Jake told me…before"

"Before" The sigh didn't go unnoticed by Elliot who was pretty much seething silently in the back.

"Jacob's just as bad as the others now?"

"Never leaves Sam's side"

At the sound of that Elliot growled angrily, but covered her mouth quickly. She was not heard, but she was red in the face. She did not like these guys. '_This Jacob guy better be some sweetheart to Bella or I'm gonna kick his ass!_' Elliot screamed inside her head. She brought herself back when she realized the conversation was still going and she'd missed a small portion.

"-Jacob didn't want to be part of this…cult. I don't understand what could change him" Elliot bit back a growl again, but Quil's next statement got to her.

"_I don't want to be next_" she heard him whisper mostly to himself, and it was so fearful that Elliot almost reached through the window to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Almost. She knew that Bella'd kill her for eavesdropping again.

"Are your parents any help?" Elliot breathed when she realized Bella was trying to help when she couldn't.

"Right. My grandfather's on the council with Jacob's dad. Sam Uley is the best thing that happened to this place, as far as he's concerned" she could hear the bitterness in Quil's tone.

Elliot leaned over the edge of the truck's side when the truck's cab fell silent; the conversation apparently over. She stared lazily, letting the wind whip at her hair and jacket, as a small store appeared up ahead.

"I'll get out now" Elliot heard Quil say as Bella slowed the truck down, "My house is right over there"

Once the car was parked, Quil opened the door of the car and partially stepped out when Bella spoke again.

"I'm going to wait for Jacob." Her voice so serious even Elliot froze under the fierceness of it.

"Good luck" he muttered before slamming the door as Elliot jumped from the back of the truck; looking up with a serious expression on her face.

She smiled kindly though and held out her hand to shake his again. He smiled weakly and shook firmly.

"Nice meeting you, Quil" she said cheerily before hopping back into her rightful place in the passenger seat.

Before he could walk away though, she leaned out the window and simply said, "It'll all work out" before Bella drove away.

When Elliot pulled herself back into the cab of the car and faced Bella, her friend was giving her a look as she shook her head.

"You're such an eavesdropper"

"Bad habit. Can't be helped" Elliot said with a shrug and the two sat in silence before Bella grabbed Elliot's attention again with a sharp intake of breath; a way to show she was nervous.

Elliot craned her neck a bit to see what Bella was looking at and found it to be a simple small house. She looked from the house to Bella before looking at the house again as Bella let her breath out; stopping right in front of the house.

"Now what?" Elliot questioned as she pulled the hood of her jacket up, having it nearly cover her face.

Bella rolled the windows down and peered out it before answering.

"Now," Bella started as she propped her feet up on the dashboard, "we wait"

--

**Ok, cut me some slack here if I got some of this wrong at all. I had to do this from the book via phone since my friend had it n I wanted to finish this now and not wait until she was done with the book! But I got it done n hopefully right.**

**Also I just learned that this whole scene and the scene after it takes place on frickin Friday and not Sunday. So just bear with me here folks, imma tryin okay!**

**+Izzy+**


	7. Chapter 7:Stupid Jacob & Embry's Imprint

**Here ish chapter SEVEN!! I finally finished chapter six after I nearly killed myself tryin to follow the whole thing off the phone! It's harder than it looks. Yeah now comes the true fight through Elliot's perspective and imma try to hide her from Embry till later, but there will prob be a chap with Embry's point of view…maybe just two or three, but I want to write one so shut up.**

**Now to start the fic!**

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight and any of its characters do not belong to me sadly and belong to her majesty, Stephenie Mayer!**

**--**

_"Now what?" Elliot questioned as she pulled the hood of her jacket up, having it nearly cover her face._

_Bella rolled the windows down and peered out the window before answering._

"Now," Bella started as she propped her feet up on the dashboard, "we wait"

And wait they did. They sat there throwing comments back and forth as Bella doodled a row of diamonds on a piece of paper. Only once did they resort to playing 'I Spy' only to have the game interrupted when Bella stopped mid-sentence to stare at one of the windows of the small house. She smiled a hard smile and waved forcefully which had Elliot spinning around to stare at the window Bella was waving too.

That's when she noticed the old man in the window, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, before shutting the curtains he'd been peeking through. Elliot turned, mouth open, ready to question who it was, but, with a wave of her hand, Bella stopped the question. Plus, Elliot realized it after a few seconds of thinking anyway. It was obviously this Jacob guy's father. _Duhhhhh!_

It was the tap on Bella's window a little while later that woke Elliot back up from her half awake sleep. She turned her head a bit, but did not lift it from the window. From the one eye that wasn't buried in her arm and hood, she saw a boy standing by the window. She glared at him as he glared at Bella.

"What're you doing here, Bella?" he asked angrily.

It took maybe half a minute for Bella to finally grab the bearings she had apparently lost.

"Jacob?"

So this was Jacob! Elliot maneuvered a bit so she could get a better view. Jacob's gaze flickered from Bella to Elliot, but then returned to Bella. Elliot took the time she had to look over the boy. He was tall and thick like the last boy, with the same colored russet skin. His ink black hair was cut extremely short and he wore only sweatpants from what Elliot could see cause of the car door. He was bigger than Quil though, and that was what almost hid the four other boys behind him from her sight.

Moving her head only a bit, she managed to look behind him a bit at the others. They all seemed just as angry as Jacob did, and Elliot had to repress a growl as she noticed all their glares were aimed towards Bella. One was bigger than the others; he stood out, which helped Elliot guess who he was.

'_Sam._' She hissed in her mind as she glared at him.

One of them, one of the other three who she didn't know, shifted his gaze towards her. Elliot promptly turned away and faced out the window, leaving the conversation to them, and them alone. Of course, if any of the other four helped Jacob gang up on Bella, _then_ she'd step in.

"What do you want?" Elliot growled low in her throat and shot a glare at Jacob because of the venom in his voice, but turned when she realized the one boy was still staring at her.

She didn't want to look him in the eyes because with that angry expression he had, she just might haul off and hit him.

"I want to talk to you" she heard Bella answer meekly, but she couldn't help Bella; she needed to handle this herself.

"Go ahead"

The way he said it had Elliot digging her nails into the leather of the seats till her fingers ached and her knuckles turned white.

"Alone!" she heard Bella answer back angrily; Elliot chuckled inwardly at her sudden outburst of courage over the angry glares.

From the corner of her eye, Elliot saw all of them look towards the older one, Sam. He nodded, like the boy needed permission to talk to someone, which had Elliot rolling her eyes. '_Dictator much?_' Elliot hissed inside her head again. With one comment in some strange language, the four walked away, the one boy seeming hesitant though. Elliot avoided his gaze knowing now that she'd _definitely_ hit him. She pulled her hood down and slid into the seat, growling when he stopped on his way into the house to turn and look at her again.

"Okay" Elliot heard Jacob say which had her turning to face him; glaring all the while.

"You know what I want to know" Bella said, seeming to forget Elliot was in the car.

Jacob didn't answer and Elliot just leaned in her seat, staring out of the corner of her eye; like she wasn't interested.

"Can we walk?" Bella asked which had Elliot sitting up straight, a sound of protest rising in her throat.

One look from Bella made her stop and instead curl angrily into a corner of the trucks seat. Bella stepped out of the car, and started to walk, but when Jacob sent one glance at Elliot before walking, Elliot growled before answering the hidden question in his dark eyes.

"I'm a friend. Now march, _buddy_." Elliot said harshly as she slammed Bella's door shut and slumped against the seats; watching as the two disappeared down a path into the trees.

Once they were out of sight, Elliot's anger turned to worry and she was soon nearly hanging out the passenger window; waiting. Her hood was down so some of the pale blonde strands of hair were falling out. She twirled the only blue strand, on the right side of her head, around her finger; a nervous tick she'd had since she dyed it that color. That's when she finally felt the eyes boring into the back of her head.

Turning sharply, she glared at the four sets of eyes that peered through the curtains of the small house. Once she shot them a look, they quickly ducked away from the window; only the boy staring from before failing to do so quick enough. Elliot rolled her eyes at them before snapping her head in the direction of the forest when shouting and yelling echoed from the trail. It kept going and then just stopped. Elliot fidgeted in her seat, waiting for Bella to burst from the tree's either angry or buddies with Jacob again.

The loud cracking sound was what caused Elliot to wrench the door open and jump out into the damp mud. She didn't go any further and waited with her hand clenched tightly on the truck handle. Biting her lip, she waited quietly without breathing. She finally let herself breathe when she saw Jacob storming out of the woods; Bella jogging behind him.

"Wait!" Bella yelled breathlessly; following him to the house.

"Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore" he said coldly.

"Are you…breaking up with me?" Elliot nearly lost her footing at the statement, but gathered herself again when she realized it's not what Bella meant.

Plus, she needed her thoughts to think of ways to kill Jacob as he laughed at what she'd said. She sounded so heart broken, how could he just laugh?

"Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's just be friends.' I can't even say that"

Elliot slammed the door loud enough to have the both of them, and the ones inside, staring at her. She leaned against the door and nodded as if to say 'keep going, I dare you'. Bella turned back to Jacob who redirected his gaze back to her as well.

"Jacob…why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" the way Bella sounded when she said it made Elliot frown; she was suffering that much?

"I'm sorry, Bella" the coldness in his voice had Elliot gritting her teeth.

It was quiet as Bella took it in and Elliot hoped she wouldn't turn around and see the expression she was probably wearing; the one of having her heart broken a second time.

"Bella…" Elliot whispered sympathetically before her friend started to whisper to herself or Jacob; she wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't…before…I wish I could change how I feel about you, Jacob. Maybe…maybe I would change. Maybe, if you gave me some time…just don't quit on me now, Jake. I can't take it" Elliot cringed at the pure sadness of her tone; like she was falling to pieces as she spoke.

It was actually heart breaking enough that it got through to Jacob. His face resembled that of pure pain.

"No. Don't think like that, Bella, please. Don't blame yourself, don't think this is your fault. This one is _all_ me. I swear, it's not about you"

"It's not you, it's me. There's a new one"

Elliot felt like she'd dropped right into a soap opera because she'd never actually seen anything like this in real life. Then again she never had a reason to be in something like this besides Annabel and Bruce's overly dramatic breakups.

"I mean it, Bella. I'm not…" Elliot waited for him to continue and twirled her wrist to tell him to go on, "I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or anything else. I'm not what I was before. I'm not good"

Elliot, not being one for over dramatics, slapped her hand over her forehead and shook her head in disbelief, but did not interrupt.

"What?" Elliot's eyes widened as Bella started with her angry voice, "What are you _saying_? You're much better than I am, Jake. You are good! Who told you that you aren't? Sam? It's a vicious lie, Jacob! Don't let him tell you that!"

"No one had to tell me anything. I know what I am" his voice was flat as he made a step backwards, towards the house.

Elliot's eyes narrowed as she watched him plan an escape as Bella stilled begged and pleaded for him not to leave her alone.

"You're my friend, that's what you are! Jake-don't!"

Now it was obvious he was backing away towards the house.

"I'm sorry, Bella" he said before bolting up the walk, through the door, and into 'safety' Elliot was sure he was calling it. He was a coward in her eyes.

Elliot looked towards Bella and waited. For what, she wasn't sure. For her to start crying? To throw a fit? For someone, anyone, to come out and say I'm sorry? Nothing happened though as the rain started drizzling again; Bella not even flinching at the cold of the water. She just stared at the house, waiting for her friend to come back out or something.

As the rain picked up, Elliot knew that standing there would just make her antsy. So, throwing open the door, she rummaged through the truck floor before pulling out a plain black umbrella. Opening it up, she rushed over to Bella and held it over their heads, surprising her friend.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for this" Bella mumbled with a broken smile before facing the house again.

"It's no problem. I'm fine" '_It's you I'm worried about_' Elliot left that last part out.

They watched as the door opened again, making Bella's hope rise, only to shatter when it turned out to be the old man from before.

"Charlie just called, Bella. I told him you were on your way home," he said evenly, but his eyes were saying sorry.

Bella didn't nod or anything, she just turned around mechanically and started walking towards he truck; Elliot tailing her with the umbrella the whole time.

"Thanks" Elliot replied; no warmth in the thank you.

She lead Bella to the car and snatched her keys away with a simple 'I'm driving' which Bella didn't question. They slid into the seats, which were soaked from the rain that came through the windows. She shoved the key in the ignition, turned it and let it roar before backing roughly out of the driveway. The tires squealed and kicked up mud and gravel as Elliot peeled out and down the road.

**Embry's POV (idk I just wanted to)**

All I felt was a pull of some sort. Like part of my brain was telling me 'go over there' or something along those lines. I didn't understand _why_ because it was just Bella, nothing I hadn't seen before. Still, the pull made me follow a little more quickly than needed when Jacob approached the car.

When we-me, Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Sam-reached the car door where Bella was sitting, doodling idly on a piece of paper, I realized the strange pull wasn't coming from Bella. It was coming from further inside the truck. As Jacob started questioning Bella, I peered inside more to see that she wasn't alone. Sitting in the passenger seat was another person, I could just barely figure out it was a girl since she was too slim to be a guy, but the jacket and shirt were too baggy to tell. Still, I could tell the pull was coming from her, but why?

I stared at her trying to figure this out and eventually she turned, a low growl seeping through her lips, but when her eyes met mine she turned away. I got a look at her face and I was right, she was a girl. Her face was pale with the exception of her cheeks that were a rosy color. Pale blonde hair framed her face with an exception of a single strand of blue on the right side of her head. Her eyes were what interested me though; they were mismatched. Apparently she was one of the rare few that had that thing, oh what was it called, Heterochromia. Her right eye was a pale brown while her left eye was a bright blue. It was actually very beautiful on her.

I hadn't realized that Jacob's conversation had gone to the point where we were no longer aloud to listen in. Well, the other three were listening; I was having trouble paying attention apparently. We started towards the house, me lagging behind as I tried to get a better look at her, but she covered her face with her hood and ducked down lower in her seat. I wanted to see her and I didn't know why, but I hurried towards the door before Jacob killed me for putting the conversation on hold. Before I entered the house, I turned to take one last look, but, even from my distance, I heard her growl angrily again and I hurried inside. As soon as the door was shut, I was ambushed.

"Man, what is _wrong_ with you?" Paul questioned angrily as Sam and Billy hurried to the window to stare out it; I joined them as Jared and Paul followed.

"Dude, you just spaced out! It was like the lights were on, but nobody was home!" Jared continued even as all of us looked out the window.

We watched, worried, as Jacob disappeared into the woods with Bella; leaving the girl from minutes ago to sit anxiously in the truck.

"Hit the deck!" Paul yelled as the girl whipped her head around to glare at us, and all of us ducked at the same time.

I was too slow because I finally got a good look at her and…she was breathtaking...for the few minutes I saw her before Jared yanked me back down by my ear.

"Idiot!" him and Paul yelled at me as soon as I was seated on the floor between them; Billy wheeled himself away to sit in front of the TV again while Sam leaned against the frame of the window, listening to Jake and Bella's conversation, which we could all hear from the house.

"So, what was wrong with you anyway? Why'd ya go all spacey all of a sudden?" Jared questioned again.

"I…I don't know, " I answered truthfully since I didn't know why myself, "But it was something about that girl"

"Who? The chick in the passenger seat?" Paul questioned curiously.

"Yeah. It was…weird" I answered.

"Weird how?" Sam suddenly asked, startling all three of us.

"Uh, weird like…like a _pull _or something…I don't know, I just…" I trailed off just thinking to myself; trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hmm" was all Sam said before pulling the curtains aside and glancing at the girl I was guessing since we all knew Jacob was still finishing up telling Bella they couldn't be friends anymore.

A few minutes after the cracking of a tree being broken, which had us all, even the girl, on our feet, Jacob and Bella returned to our view with their argument turning into more of a soap opera now. Like I'd know anyway, my thoughts and gaze kept returning to the girl who I'd never seen before. I watched as she glared angrily at Jacob or stared sadly at Bella. Then, before I could realize what had happened, Jacob came storming into the house.

"Yo, Jake-" Jared tried to talk to him, make him feel better at all, but Jacob stormed right past him and slammed the door of his room.

"Leave him be, Jared" Billy ordered from the living room; not even turning to us when he spoke.

"'Kay" I answered with everyone else, except Sam, as Billy answered the phone, hung up, and then walked towards the door.

He yelled something about Charlie out towards Bella who'd been joined by the other girl, holding an umbrella over her broken friend. So she was kindhearted, too. I was broken from my thoughts by a sudden anxiety attack as she walked towards the truck, helped Bella in, and disappeared into the drivers seat. Questions ran through my mind. Who was she? Does she live nearby? Would I see her again? I slumped against the window as the truck sped away from my view. Why'd did I feel depressed now?

I was broken from my stupor when a large hand clamped down on my shoulder. I turned to find that it was Sam.

"By the way, congrats, Embry…it appears you've imprinted" Sam said before walking away.

I stood dumbfounded for all of two seconds before following after him.

"Wait, Sam what does that mean? Sam? Wait! Sam! What does imprint mean!? Come on, tell me!"

--

**Well, that was chapter seven and I had fun writing it now that I finally got my book back! Made everything so much easier! But anyway, I had fun with the whole Embry POV thing. I'm still working on how to be all mushy and I need you kind of stuff so bear with me till Elliot and Embry's next meeting, 'kay!**

**+Izzy+**


	8. Chapter 8: Back To La Push!

W00t

W00t! made it to chapter 8, but I hope this doesn't turn into one of my chapter stories that go MIA after a while cuz I really kind badly wanna, idk, FINISH THIS! breathes in breathes out Now though we gotta go through the thing with Charlie, and what part Elliot played in his and blah blah blah!

**Okay, anyway lets get this thing a rollin, 'kay!**

Disclaimer: Sadly Twilight or anyway does not belong to me, but respectively belong to Stephenie Mayer…lol, but Elliot and all her man bitches ish mine XP

With the exception of the deafening pounding of the rain on the car hood and Elliot's constant mutterings and curses, the car ride back to Bella's house was very quiet. Peaceful was something it was not. Elliot was obviously pissed off to the point where she started talking to herself, and Bella seemed to be slipping away again. All she did was stare off into space with her head down, as she stayed propped up against the door.

Elliot inwardly cursed every word under the sun at the thought since her goal when she got down here was to avoid this. Apparently, she wasn't doing too good a job since she couldn't even prevent something that was happening right in front of her. Then again, Elliot had already learned the hard way that most of the problems that are right before you, that appear like you can stop them, are actually the ones you can never really fix no matter what you do.

Her mom leaving was one of the ways life taught her that lesson. The other one, even though it was just the memory, had her cringing and nearly doubling over the steering wheel. Taking in a shaky breath, she swallowed, before chasing the memory back into the deepest depths of her mind once again as she fiddled with the only thing left of that memory; the locket she constantly wore around her neck.

"I'm sorry" she heard Bella whisper from beside her.

"What?" Elliot asked since she now thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

Bella lifted her head slowly from the window and stared at her, her eyes making her seem like she was about ready to cry. Elliot groaned before looking at Bella with a serious, concerned face.

"Bella, don't you dare start with that! I chose to be there and what I saw couldn't be helped cause I was gonna be there no matter what. And what're you saying sorry for?!" Elliot ranted as Bella leaned into the seat and stared at the window.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone's to blame, it's Jacob and that cult leader, what's-his-face. You did nothing wrong, okay!"

Just as Elliot finished they pulled into Bella's driveway, Charlie was waiting on the front stoop just as Elliot expected. Once the car was off and Elliot got out, Charlie was jogging across the lawn towards Bella's side of the car; Elliot holding the umbrella over his head as he opened the car door.

"Billy called. He said you got in a fight with Jake-said you were pretty upset" he explained, after a simple nod of thanks to Elliot.

When Elliot looked back at Charlie, she saw the horrified recognition on Charlie's face. Then again, with the expression Bella was wearing, it didn't take a genius to know Bella was hurt. Bella lowered her head a bit, dropping her gaze from Charlie.

"That's not exactly how it happened" Bella muttered as Charlie helped her out of the car; shooting Elliot a look that said she'd rather be the one to explain it to Charlie.

Charlie ushered Bella inside as Elliot followed them into the house, still holding the umbrella over them. As the two walked into the living room, Elliot stayed by the door in front of the stairs, closing and shaking the rain water off the umbrella before hanging it from the coat hooks on the wall.

"Sam Uley says Jacob can't be my friend anymore" Bella answered Charlie's question of what happened while Elliot was gone.

Charlie shot Elliot, who was leaning on the doorframe to the living room, a look of question, but she only shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Who told you that?" giving Bella a strange look which Elliot didn't think would help the situation any.

"Jacob" Bella answered tersely, but Elliot could still detect the hint of venom Bella put in; still a little angry from how Sam had changed her friend.

"You really think there's something wrong with the Uley kid?"

"I know there is. Jacob wouldn't tell me what, though" Bella sounded so sure of herself that Elliot couldn't help, but believe her.

"I'm going to go change"

Bella stood from the couch and walked towards the stairs, barely hearing Charlie's mumbled 'okay', stopping only to make eye contact with Elliot. Elliot recognized the message Bella was sending through her eyes and nodded a yes back; she wanted to talk with Elliot. As Bella moved to the top of the stairs, Charlie stood up and stormed towards the phone.

"Uh-oh" Elliot muttered as she went to sit on the third step of the stairs; watching and waiting for the rest of the chaos to unfold.

Sitting closer would have helped since Bella had turned the shower on upstairs, and she could just barely hear Charlie over that and the rain outside. She watched as he dialed a number and then put the phone to his ear.

"Billy? It's Charlie," he said, anger evident.

She couldn't hear what Billy said, but Charlie answered him with simple 'yes's and 'no's, and only one 'go on'. It was when the shower stopped did he start talking instead of listening.

"I'm not buying that. It doesn't make any sense" Elliot turned her head away to make it look like she wasn't listening as Charlie seemed to turn red in the face as there was a brief pause.

"Don't you put this on Bella!" Charlie shouted loud enough to make Elliot jump, but she couldn't believe the old man was pinning the blame on Bella.

She'd seen it with her own eyes. Jacob had acted hostile towards Bella the moment she pulled up, when all she wanted to do was find out what was going on. His voice was lower now when he answered after another pause.

"Bella's made it very clear that she and Jacob were just friends…Well, if that was it then why didn't you say so at first? No, Billy, I think she's right about this…Because I know my daughter, and if she says Jacob was scared before-" he cut off halfway through his rant; apparently Billy had cut in with something. Then he started shouting again which nearly had Elliot tumble down the three steps she was sitting on.

"What do you mean I don't know my daughter as well as I think I do!" Elliot cringed knowing that that was a parent's bad spot; you never judge another parents way of raising their kid.

"If you think I'm going to remind her of that, than you had better think again. She's only just starting to get over it, and mostly because of Jacob, I think. If whatever Jacob has going on with this Sam character sends her back into that depression, then Jacob is going to have to answer to me. You're my friend, Billy, but this is hurting my family"

"Way to go, Charlie" Elliot whispered, so he wouldn't know she was eavesdropping, as a grin formed on her face while another pause settled in.

"You got that right-those boys set one toe out of line and I'm going to know about it. We'll be keeping an eye on the situation, you can be sure of that. Fine. Yeah. Goodbye"

Elliot wanted to clap for Charlie at how good he did, sticking up for his daughter against his best friend, but, right before Charlie's goodbye, Elliot saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning around, she saw Bella leaning on the banister, waving for her to come upstairs. Before Charlie turned around after saying goodbye, Elliot scurried quietly up the stairs till she was standing on the top step.

"Hey, El I know this might be too much to ask, but while you were there did you, you know, happen to pick anything up? Sorry, that's a lot to ask isn't it?"

"No, I don't mind, it'd be the least I can do since I couldn't punch little Jakey boy in the face" Elliot said with a half smirk as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So did _they_ tell you anything about what was going on" Bella questioned; emphasizing 'they' to tell Elliot she wasn't talking about Jacob and his buddies.

Elliot pursed her lips in thought and tried to remember the feelings she was getting from the earthbound spirits that were nearby and the ones she'd tried to get in touch with on her own. Breathing out through her nose, she turned to Bella and shrugged her shoulders, confused.

"I didn't get much. It seems like all the ones that communicated at all seemed…hesitant"

"Hesitant?" Bella repeated with raised eyebrows.

Elliot puffed her cheeks as she breathed out in a thoughtful sigh before turning back to Bella with an odd look.

"I'll give you one thing, Bell, there's _definitely_ something up with Sam and the lot, but it seems, by the reactions _they_ were giving me, this goes way farther than just Sam" Elliot said as she let Bella take that in.

"Okay, Bella, time for you to get dressed and go to sleep. You've just had a hell of a day, starting with the devil herself arriving" Elliot joked as she grabbed Bella's shoulders and led her towards her bedroom.

"But-"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go down there tomorrow morning, try and see if I can find earthbound ones that _aren't_ part of the reservation, see what they know if they know anything at all, okay? Okay. Good? Good!" Elliot said before ushering Bella into her room and shutting the door behind her as she left.

With a sigh, Elliot descended the stairs and when she reached the bottom, Charlie was just exiting the kitchen. He looked at her before he asked questions.

"How's she doing?" he asked as he shifted his weight onto his left leg.

"She's doing really good actually. She's not…you know" Elliot tried to explain, but was at a failure for words at how Bella was upset before Jacob.

"Good, good…so, what happened before? With Jacob, I mean" Charlie questioned, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Exactly what Bella told you. There was a fight, but I didn't really get what was happening since I was too far away to hear" it wasn't technically a lie; at one point, Bella and Jacob did took their fight into the woods.

"Oh, well I'm glad you were at least there for her" Charlie said with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah. I better get going before my Pops and Gram start to worry" Elliot said as she rummaged through her pockets for her keys as she walked towards the door.

Once she pulled out the key ring filled with various types of keys and trinkets, she opened the door only to grimace at the pouring rain and pitch-black darkness.

"Rain, thy name is Elliot" she muttered as Charlie covered a chuckle behind her.

"It'd be better if you spent the night here. Call your family and tell them you're sleeping here. It's way too dark out to drive and I don't trust _anyone_ driving in that storm"

"Yeah…that would probably be the better idea since I can barely drive when it's sunny. Thanks Mr. Swan" Elliot said as she shut the door and placed her keys in her pocket.

"Alright, we don't have a quest bed, so I hope the couch is okay" he said sheepishly, but Elliot didn't mind.

"The couch is fine"

"Okay, so, I'll bring down some blankets and a pillow, and I'll get some sweats or something from Bella" Charlie said as he started up the stairs to gather the things for Elliot; leaving her to call her grandparents.

After Charlie gave her everything, she set up on the couch, got changed and lied down to just listen to the rain; not feeling up to sleep yet. She listened idly to the sound of the rain, as well as Bella's muffled murmurs and Charlie's snores from upstairs. A few hours passed and Elliot had guessed that somewhere along the line she'd fallen sleep because suddenly she awoke to a horrid screeching noise that had her tumble from the couch.

She stood up, prepared to defend herself from some unknown intruder, but when she found herself alone in the room, she listened more closely. She heard the padding of feet upstairs; Bella was up. Then she heard a window squeak open and murmured whispers. Elliot plopped back at the couch, staring at the ceiling like she'd suddenly see through it and understand what was going on. The loud slamming thud was what had her scrambling back to her feet with a hushed curse.

There were more hushed voices, and one sounded angry which Elliot could automatically know as Bella and Elliot didn't even want to think of who the other voice belonged too, even though she was barely sure it was a voice and not the wind it was so low. Elliot slowly lowered herself back onto the couch as she tried to hear, but she couldn't make out anything they-or just Bella, which was a scary thought-were saying.

She stood from the couch, starting towards the stairs to eavesdrop, but froze at the bottom step. With her hands raised and shaking her head, she marched back over to the couch. Something told her not to eavesdrop, like a warning in her brain was going off and screaming 'Don't go up there!' over and over again.

"I don't wanna know. I don't _even_ wanna know" Elliot whispered to herself before flopping onto the couch again and throwing the blankets over her head.

In an instant, she was asleep again.

She was awoken again by a commotion barreling down the stairs, which had her shoot bolt up right. She glanced around with half lidded eyes, still glazed over with sleep as her clothes and hair were twisted from her usual restless tossing. She slid out from under the covers, but stood still as she listened to Charlie and Bella's conversation as Bella narrowly avoided crashing into him after coming down the stairs with the grace of an elephant.

"Where are you going? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I have to go see Jacob" Bella said and Elliot could see she was uneasy about something as she leaned forward on the couch to stare at her with one raised eyebrow.

"I thought the thing with Sam-"

"I thought so too, Charlie, I thought so too" Elliot mumbled sleepily as she stretched while Bella explained her dire need to speak to Jacob.

"It's pretty early. Don't you want breakfast?" she heard Charlie question just as her stomach growled which had her thinking back towards that dinner again.

"Not hungry. I'll be back soon, okay?" Bella said as Elliot partially joined them by standing off to the side and still in the living room area.

"Straight to Jacob's house, right? No stops on the way?" Charlie questioned with a deep-set frown.

"Of course not, where would I stop?"

"I don't know, It's just…well, there's been another attack-the wolves again. It was real close to the resort by the hot springs-there's a witness this time"

Elliot remained by the doorway, but listened intently to this. Bella hadn't mentioned any wolf attacks and by the look on Bella's face it hit something deep; something Bella was hiding.

"The victim was only a dozen yards from the road when he disappeared. His wife saw a huge gray wolf just a few minutes later, while she was searching for him, and ran for help"

"A wolf attacked him?"

"There's no sign of him-just a little blood again. The rangers are going out armed, taking armed volunteers. There's a lot of hunters who are eager to be involved-there's a reward being offered for wolf carcasses. That's going to mean a lot of firepower out there in the forest, and it worries me. When people get too excited, accidents happen…" Charlie said as he shook his head in worry.

Elliot could only stand in the doorway and gape at the two as they discussed this. Elliot reached up again and began to twirl the blue strand of her hair out of nervousness. She knew she had felt a different-more angry and frightened-spirit than the others that had been in the area from before. This one was…confused about how it died; confused to the point where Elliot couldn't pinpoint gender. It kept yelling about a woman and showing flashes of a red-eyed, red haired beautiful girl. It baffled her. Didn't Charlie say that wolves did the strange murders?

She jumped back to reality as Bella's voice rose higher than she'd ever heard it.

"They're going to shoot the wolves?" This startled Charlie as well.

"What else can we do? What's wrong? You aren't turning into a tree hugger on me, are you?"

"As a fellow tree hugger, I find that offensive" Elliot said half jokingly as she brought the two sets of brown eyes towards her.

"Oh, good morning" Charlie finally said; seeming to forget that he had offered for her to stay the night.

"Elliot?" Bella questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yo" Elliot greeted the both of them with a small wave.

While Elliot thought Bella's reaction was from shock that she had slept over without her knowing, it was actually for a whole different reason. Her shock was actually fear since, if her last night visitor hadn't been Jacob and had been indeed Victoria, then Elliot would have been here if Victoria decided to do away with, not only herself, but anyone in the house as well. Not just Charlie, but her best friends death would have been her fault as well!

Of course, then she felt woozy again by the whole wolf murders and how people were actually going to hunt down the wolves, hunt down Jacob.

"Look, honey, don't let this scare you. Just stay in town or on the highway-no stops-okay? You too, Elliot" Charlie ordered as he looked at them both sternly.

"Aye aye, Mon Capitan!" Elliot said with a salute and a fake French accent.

"Okay" came Bella's weak and distant reply.

"I've got to go"

This shocked both Elliot and Bella.

"You aren't going out there after the wolves, are you, Dad?"

"Yeah, Mr. Swan, I got a gut feeling that that's not a good idea" Elliot interjected as well.

"I've got to help. People are disappearing," he said, but then both him and Elliot jumped as Bella raised her voice again.

"No! No, don't go. It's too dangerous!"

"I've got to do my job, kid. Don't be such a pessimist-I'll be fine" he said before walking towards the door, holding it open for a split second to question the two, "Either of you leaving?"

"Not yet, I'm gonna get dressed first and then get some breakfast at the diner from yesterday before I head back to get some fresh clothes" Elliot said as she retreated into the living room, grabbing her clothes and then walking up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"Bells?" she heard Charlie question as she entered the bathroom.

"Maybe it's too early to go to La Push"

"I agree" and then she heard the door shut before the entire downstairs went silent.

Elliot didn't think much of it and just got changed. She pulled on her tight jeans from yesterday. They were her favorite faded blue ones with the rips in the knees and were worn and torn in multiple places from constant use. She pulled her favorite studded belt through the loops, and then her black tank top that squished her chest way too much, but was still her favorite shirt since it had 'DO NOT HUG' on the front of the shirt and she just couldn't give it up yet.

Of course when she went to put on her denim jacket, she heard a deafening rip that covered up the sound of the door slamming shut downstairs as Bella raced out to go to La Push.

"Aw _man!_ I _knew_ I should have patched that hole up!" Elliot whined as she stared at the large tear that had split her jacket in two. Rolling the jacket up she made a mental note to have a proper burial for it when she tossed it into the dumpster.

Right now, she needed a cover shirt.

Sure, the black tank top was her favorite shirt, but she never liked anyone seeing her belly button and cleavage, and that was what the shirt was made for.

"I'll hafta borrow one of Bella's," she said with a sigh and, as she walked down the hall towards her friend's room, she wondered idly if she should leave a thank you sticky note on her dresser.

She pulled Bella's shirt draw open and sifted until she found an evergreen version of a button up shirt that she had probably loaned to Bella once before she moved. Throwing it on, she didn't bother to button it up and left it open, but instead fretted over the sleeves as she rolled them up to her elbows.

"Okay, hurry it up, El, you've got stuff to do today" Elliot muttered to herself as she sat on the railing and slid down to the first floor.

She strolled through the living room, picking up her two brown leather wristbands and her pair of dirtied brown leather boots, as she went. Throwing the wristbands-one with a star engraved on it and a crescent moon on the other-on, pulled on her boots, and walked towards the door. Reaching the door, she opened it and, without even looking, yelled to Bella, or at least she thought she did.

"Heading down to the woods, Bells! I won't be too long down there, just a few minutes around the edge and I'll come back, all right! See ya!"

Then walked outside without even letting Bella know the danger her friend could get into, and it was probably even more dangerous than a couple wolves.

Okay so chapter 8 was the longest so far, but then again I had to fit a whole lot of crap in one chapter so I don't end up making this thing like fifty billion chapters long. Yeah n I'm giving Bella a cell phone, god knows if she has on, but now she does! N I think that the ending of this was a little rush, but I just wanted to start chapter 9 already!

Well I'll be back with chapter 9 soon!

+Izzy+


	9. Chapter 9: Closer to Death & Hello Embry

Chapter 9 has finally arrived and I'm hoping or the best with this one here so bear with me here if it's kinda sucky at all

Chapter 9 has finally arrived and I'm hoping or the best with this one here so bear with me here if it's kinda sucky at all. The chaps basically about what Elliot would be doing while Bella was waiting for Jacob and the whole freak out fight with Paul. I think I'll make Elliot join them to go to Emily's.

**We'll just say that Sam wants to formally meet Embry's imprint, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters or story line, but everything Elliot related belongs to MOI!**

Okay, so it took a couple wrong turns and five times of having to get out of The Beast and ask someone in a nearby store or gas station, but Elliot finally made it to La Push. It wasn't as far in as when she'd driven to Jacob's house, but she was still there. She was just in the outer limits of the reservation, but still inside it's boundaries.

Slamming the car door shut she stared at the vast green foliage that was the forest of La Push. She knew there was a beach nearby, but she knew if she'd get any answers it'd be hiding in these woods. Breathing in a sigh, she covered the top of her eyes with her hand and stared up at the sky she could make out through the canopy of leaves above her. Some of the sun had peeked through the clouds so the woods weren't as dark, but it still made Elliot uneasy.

"There's a lot of them here" she muttered to herself as she listened intently and could hear whispers and cries from deep within.

Elliot heaved an annoyed sigh and forced herself forward step by step; she wasn't going to chicken out now. It didn't take her more than a few long strides for she was fully engulfed in leaves and bushes. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she could make out the bright orange paint of The Beast so she could at least see which way was out. Heaving another sigh, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets, and slouching her shoulders-which always got her reprimanded by her mother-she continued to walk; sticks cracking under her boots.

Stopping a little further in, Elliot did a 360 scan of the area to see her surroundings and check if there was anything there that was worth communicating with.

"Trees, trees, and-oh look!-more trees!" Elliot grumbled sarcastically; she never was much of a morning person.

"Alright, is there anyone here who wants to communicate?" Elliot questioned as she closed her eyes and brushed her fingers across a few leaves, and trailed them across the trunk of a tree.

A chill went up her spine that made her shoulders shudder violently, but she stilled herself and breathed back her composure.

"Let me rephrase. Is there anyone here who knows something about the wolves that have been seen?"

There was no chill, but instead more hesitancy like before. Elliot opened her eyes to see that she neither could see nor sense any of the spirits that had surrounded her before. They had fled.

"Hmm" Elliot hummed to herself before strolling further into woods.

There was no doubt in her mind that something was going on that even the dead didn't speak of.

"Whoever said 'Dead men tell no tales' wasn't kidding" Elliot said as she came across more spirits that seemed to hide away as she neared.

It had been maybe an hour, hour and a half, but Elliot felt like she'd been there for at least a week she was so tired. Everyone thought communicating with spirits was all cake and candy, but it was hard. You have to concentrate fully on what your doing or you risk possession. Plus it gives you a major migraine when you're dealing with the ones who are very unhappy about dying. They always gave her a world of trouble and this time was no different since she was compelled to find out how to help them.

It was the darker parts of the forest that she stayed away from because of the darker ones that hid in there. They were the non-human spirits, also known as demons or, sometimes, "Shadow People". Elliot knew never to deal with them unless absolutely necessary. So until then she kept a good distance away and made sure her car was in sight.

Stopping once again, she stretched her arms over her head in a clearing where there was a break in the over hanging canopy and the sun shone through. She was starting to think that none of them were going to tell her anything no matter whom she asked because all the spirits that _weren't_ part of the Quileute knew nothing and all the ones that _were_ kept their trap shut.

That's when she noticed the figure in the corner of her eye.

At first she thought that maybe it was one of the hunters that Charlie had said would be roaming the forest, but if one of them had seen her wouldn't he give her warning to leave or something like they usually do. That and the figure appeared to be a female without a weapon, and it couldn't be another spirit since Elliot would have automatically sensed her.

Elliot pulled her arms down from stretching and turned around to face her, ready to greet or yell, but when she faced the woman's general direction, she was gone. Elliot would have thought she'd imagined her, but the rustle left from the fluttering leaves as they landed on the ground gave a hint that someone had made a quick exit in that specific area. Narrowing her eyes, she took a step forward towards where she saw her; trying to remember features about her as well.

She hadn't been able to see her very well out of the corner of her eye, but she did know at least one thing.

'_She had red hair, almost like fire_' Elliot said in her mind as she stopped and tried to peer behind the tree, but couldn't see around at all.

"Hey, if you wanna say something then say it!" Elliot yelled as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and shifted her weight onto her other leg.

She heard nothing and, raising an eyebrow in confusion, took another step forward. She didn't even get to put her foot down before she screamed in surprise by the sound of her own ring tone.

"Oh _wow_, is _that_ embarrassing" she chuckled as she dug the small device from her pocket and opened it up.

"Welcome to Good Burger, home of the good burger, can I take your order?" Elliot said into the speaker.

(Embry's POV again yays! N note: the italics r Elliot over the phone)

"You watch _way_ too much TV" I heard Bella say as she slapped a hand across her forehead.

I have to admit, even with the whole beginning being just plain horrible, turning into a werewolf did have its perks. For instance, even in my human form I could still hear things from miles away. So eavesdropping on this call was no prob.

"_Yeah, yeah I know. Don't think you're the first person to tell me that_"

That voice, there was something about it that made my heart sort of flutter like it said in those romance books my mom always read. They were really stupid, but they did the job on choosing the word to describe any of this. It must have been that girl from yesterday that Sam had said was my-what was it?- imprint?

Bella sighed as she shook her head.

"Are you at your grandparents?"

"…_uh, no_"

"So you're at my house"

"_…Uh, heh heh, not really…no actually_"

I could just barely see Bella raise an eyebrow; apparently this friend of her's wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"Then where are you?" she asked in a dangerous voice that even had me cringing away in fear.

She was apparently over her past nausea, which meant five bucks for me. Score!

"_Um…you know…just…chillin'_"

"Chilling where?" Bella continued in a dark tone.

"_…Uh…oh nowhere…just…the woods?_"

I barely kept myself from stomping on the brakes in complete horror at the thought of the girl from before standing in the woods alone. Especially with that bloodsucker running loose! I wasn't the only one as Jared turned and shot me an '_Aw shit_' look, and Bella sputtered in both fear and anger.

"You're _WHERE!?_" Bella yelled as we waited for the reply.

"_Um…I'm sorry?_"

"Oh _no_, sorry doesn't cut this! Elliot Hart, do you have _any_ idea in how much danger you're putting yourself in! That was a stupid move! A stupid, stupid, very stupid move! You could have been _killed_!" Bella yelled frantically into the phone.

"_I know, I know, and I'm really, really sorry, but I promised you yesterday that'd I try and find _something _out! Plus, I haven't seen any hunters trucks or heard any gun shots, not to mention I haven't found a trace of wolves the whole time I've been here, so I'm fine!_" the girl tried to reassure.

Okay, I'm finally experiencing these panic attacks I've heard so much about, and, trust me, they _suck!_ So there's not only a bloodthirsty vampire in there that could kill her in seconds, but there are hunters with _guns,_ and hunters shoot first, ask questions later. I'd never forgive myself if she were killed. I don't know why I would, but it would kill me inside, I can just feel it.

"_Ha, but you have no idea how creepy it is out here. I'm starting to hallucinate actually. I mean the whole 'red headed chick' thing was enough proof of that" _she said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned confused.

"_Well, I thought I saw some lady a second ago, but I think I'm just creeping myself out 'cuz she wasn't there when I looked. But I swear I thought I saw her no more then ten feet from me. I'm probably just spooking myself_"

This time I did stomp on the brakes and brought the truck to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. I could see I wasn't the only one freaked out about this, since Bella looked like she was going to throw up and I could see Jared in the back prepared to run and phase if need be. We all waited as Bella gulped in air before going back to reprimanding.

"Elliot I want you to go back to your truck, drive back to my house and wait for me there. I'm going to swing back around and come get you" Bella said sternly.

"Okay, sure, but why-"

"Ten minutes is all I'm giving you to get back, El. If you're not there when I get there I'm going to come looking for you and your going to wish Vi…a couple of hunters had gotten to you first" Bella said before snapping the phone shut and then turning towards me with a worried look.

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on her. We won't let her get hurt" I answered her unsaid question as I started the car up again.

Bella fell back into the seat as she breathed with relief that her friend was safe. Jared also settled down again on the truck bed, but was alert now incase any problems arose. Frankly, I think I was more relieved than the both of them that this Elliot girl was going to be under our protection. So, I turned the truck around and sped back towards Bella's house.

(End Embry's POV)

"That was freaky" Elliot said as she stared dumbly as 'Call Ended' flashed on her phones screen.

"Are the hunters around here really that bad?" Elliot mused as she unconsciously dug the keys out of her pocket when The Beast came into view.

Stepping her foot on solid road instead of squishy mud, she brought herself back to reality and walked around the truck. Unlocking the door, she put her hand on the handle, but a loud rustle from the bushes as something blew past them made her jump around and face that direction. She glared at the trees, daring whatever was hiding behind the green branches to jump out, but when nothing showed itself, she puffed her cheeks and breathed out an annoyed breath

"Jeez, jumpy much?" Elliot scoffed as she faced the door of her truck again and lifted the keys to the lock.

She let out a loud groan of pain and grabbed both sides of her head, letting the keys slip from her fingers and clatter to the rocky ground. While her right hand dug into her scalp as to try and relieve the pain, her left hand clung to the door of the car for support. She bit her lip as flashes from the spirits in the forest were forced into her head, and they were given to her with such force that her head was throbbing.

They were bits of memories, and words that they had formed to communicate with her. There were pictures, things the spirits had seen, of a woman, of blood, of a beautiful smile full of sharp, white teeth. Then a pair of red eyes sent a wave of fear that was not her own through her. Then it was just voices and words from the spirits in the woods. _Woman. Red. Death. Beautiful. Angry. Leave now! Murderer. Run! Red Hair. Death._

_Vampire…_

With that last word, everything suddenly went silent and Elliot was left to gather herself up again. She turned backwards, so her back was to the truck door, and slid down to the ground. Her breathing was ragged, her face was red, and sweat made her bangs cling to her forehead. Running her hand through her hair, she breathed in, fumbled her keys off the ground, and stood up. Even though she was slightly shaky, she managed to unlock the door to her truck and pulled herself in.

Starting the car up, she sped down the road and towards Bella's house. She wanted out of these damn woods _NOW_!

Turning the car off and pulling the keys out of the ignition made her feel safe because that was how it reassured her mind that she was at Bella's. She was away from angry spirits, freaked out imaginations, and hallucinations. Taking in a deep breath she checked her watch to find-with the fact that her spiritual encounter are only a minute long and she was going _way_ over the speed limit to get here-she still had at least three minutes to spare before Bella got here.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm hungry, I get it, now shut up" Elliot mumbled as she heard her stomach growl from lack of breakfast.

Sighing, she reluctantly wrenched The Beast's door open and stepped out; losing the vanilla smoked orangey smell and inhaling the musky rainy smell of Forks. She squished through the mud of the front lawn and towards Bella's house; reminding herself that she was only stealing an apple or something small from Bella's fridge. This was not her house; she was not going to be her usual bottomless pit of stomach. If she found something sweet, though, then forget that rule because anything sugary or, even better, chocolaty was her downfall.

How she even kept a pretty good figure with a weight of 143 lbs while eating every product made by Entenmanns and Hershey, she'd never know.

Sifting through Bella's cabinet proved to be the best idea since, on her first shot, Elliot managed to pull out a box of Entenmanns Devil's Food Cake that had only three slices carved out of it.

"Oh, _jackpot_!" Elliot said happily as she placed the box on the table and pried it open.

She skimmed her finger across the icing and stuck it in her mouth; sighing loudly at the chocolaty vanilla taste. Sifting through a few drawers she finally found a simple knife, cut the piece out, and, replacing her knife for a fork, she leaned against the counter and started to shovel pieces of the cake into her mouth quickly since she needed food in her stomach _now!_

She was halfway done with her second slice of cake when she heard a car pull into the driveway. Closing the Entenmanns box and placing it in the cabinet again, she walked towards the window to see if it was Bella or Charlie. Sure enough it was Bella's truck, but the big guy who just popped out from the drivers side door sure as hell wasn't Bella. Elliot watched him trade places with the guy in the back, before walking towards the front door. She knew they were two of the guys from yesterday, but she didn't get why Bella was hanging out with them.

"I just don't get that girl" Elliot sighed as she walked out the door.

(Embry's POV to end it)

"Bella, my love!"

My heart pounded uncontrollably in my chest at the sound of that voice; her voice.

I turned and stared over the cab of the car at the girl now standing by the passenger side window of Bella's truck. As Bella scolded the girl about going into the woods, I looked to Jared who gave me a thumbs up and flashed a grin. He told me to switch places with him so I could sit with this mysterious Elliot girl on the ride down there; get to know her. Of course, I wasn't expecting to be so nervous.

"I said I was sorry! Can't you forgive and forget, Bells?"

"No! Not this time, Elliot! Now get in the back so we can meet up with Jacob please" Bella said before pulling back into the cab of the truck; rubbing the sides of her head so as to relieve an oncoming headache or something.

"'Kay!" Elliot said cheerfully before hopping almost effortlessly, gracefully, over the side and into the bed of the truck, right next to me.

It seemed that she needed to be settled into a comfortable position before she even realized I was sitting right next to her. Her mismatched eyes turned on me and just stared, but she cracked half a grin.

"Hey your one of the guys from yesterday" she said as she pretzelled her legs beneath her and leaned against the side as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, my names Embry Call" I said.

"Sweet name! I'm Elliot Hart, now I know what you're thinking, 'that's a _boys_ name', but you know what, I like my name so 'nyaaaaa'" she said as she stuck her tongue out childishly at me.

"Actually, I think it's nice. It suits you," I said, and when she stared at me I fumbled with my words like an idiot.

She giggled next to me and that made me shut the hell up finally as my face burned bright red. I could hear Jared chuckling in the front, too. Never was good with girls, was I?

"You're cool, Embry. I like ya!" she said as her lips pulled into a smile that had my heart beating faster than I could ever hope to run.

**Well voila! I'm not happy about it being so LONG, but what can I do! I ain't taking out half the stuff that's in there, no WAY! But I can't put it into separate chapters because then the story will be too long chapter wise n I am not intimidating anyone, thank you!! But this chaps done and I'll get back to everyone on chapter 10 very very very soon!**

**+Izzy+**


	10. Chapter 10: Muffins At Emily's

**Okay so chapter ten is here and I am SOOOO happy I'm getting it down! Basically between school work, writing this story and my other story Daddy For A Day, and trying to keep up with drawing too, everything a lil hectic. Still, that's not gonna stop me! I'm havin way to much fun writing this!**

**Anyway here is chappie 10!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Twilight is mine, please thank Stephenie Meyer for that stuff!**

**--**

When Elliot said she liked Embry, she wasn't lying. As soon as they pulled out of the driveway, the two got to talking and she found that he was a pretty down to earth guy who she believed she could get along with pretty well. Their entire conversation had been based on favorites and asking what their life was like for the other.

"Umm, favorite color?" Elliot asked as one of her questions to get to know Embry; the one she'd been holding off on because it was just so plain.

"I'd have to say…green. How about you?" he answered and then questioned back.

"Well, I probably should say purple…but I like the color rainbow" Elliot said with a grin.

Embry chuckled as he gave her a look that questioned if she was kidding or not, even if he knew she was.

"That's not a color," he stated teasingly.

"So? Rainbow can be a color if I want it to be one. Kind of how most people believe white is a color, which it is" Elliot huffed playfully as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked away; waiting for Embry to agree with her.

Her eyes snapped back open and stared blankly at Embry when he said nothing and instead was just trying not to laugh beside her. Her jaw dropped, but she still held a smile.

"No! Don't tell me that you're the type of person who thinks that white isn't a color!?" Elliot asked with a jokingly disapproving look.

"Sorry, but it's not a color" Embry said before laughing full out as Elliot hit him playfully.

"Nooo! It _is _a color! I'll bet you think black isn't a color either!" Elliot accused as she laughed along with him.

"But it's not!" Embry said between laughs as he leaned away from Elliot; making it seem like her light pushes actually had an effect on him.

"Lies! Lies and slander!" Elliot said through her laughter as Embry grabbed her wrists and tried to wrestle her away; being very gentle so as not to accidentally hurt her.

"What're you two doing?" Bella questioned through the small back window of her truck.

"Nothing~!" Elliot drawled out playfully to her friend.

Bella rolled her eyes as the two jumped right back into conversation.

"Okay, favorite…kind of pizza?" Elliot questioned randomly.

"Pineapple. That is the _best_!" Embry said with a grin.

"Ew! That's _nasty_!" Elliot said as she made an 'ick' type of face.

"Oh, and what's your favorite?" Embry inquired; pretending to be offended.

"Barbeque chicken of course!"

"Ew…and you said Pineapple was gross. Now _that's_ nasty!" Embry snickered out as Elliot stuck her tongue out like a child before fighting to defend her favorite pizza.

In the front of the car, Bella peered through the window curiously before she looked at Jared suspiciously.

"Explain" Bella commanded; she knew _something_ was up.

"Maybe I should let Sam explain that one" Jared said with an apologetic grin.

Bella glared and grimaced at him, but turned her attention back into the bed of the truck as Elliot and Embry erupted into pointless laughter once again. Bella didn't get it really since the way Elliot was reacting around Embry was…different then how she usually acted around most guys. Elliot saw most guys as jerks or perverts since that's what their school in Phoenix had consisted of mostly; jerks, perverts, or perverted jerks. Keeping that in mind constantly, Elliot usually scrutinized any guy from a first meeting and would keep a close eye on him. Sometimes she'd manage to make a strained friendship with whoever it was after a few hours or so.

But Elliot _never_ just became friends with a guy as soon she met him; it just never happened. Even their friend Mikey back in Phoenix, who was almost like a brother to Elliot, it took at least four hours for Elliot to become even acquaintances with him. So, for Bella to be thinking something was going on was perfectly logical.

Her thinking though was interrupted as Jared pulled to a stop suddenly as Bella jerked forward a bit. Bella looked up and out through the passenger side window only to stare at a small cottage-like house that seemed to have been gray at one point. Only a single window with a box filled with bright colored marigolds gave off the cheerful atmosphere of the house.

When Elliot heard the engine of the truck cut off, she realized that this was probably their destination. Turning her neck as best she could, due to the fact that her back was to the house, she tried to get a good look at where they were as Embry lifted his chin up a fraction and sniffed the air around them.

"Mmm, Emily's cooking" he said with a grin as he let go of Elliot's wrists so he could hoist himself out.

Elliot gave him a confused look, and when he didn't notice, she turned it quickly to Bella, who just shrugged her shoulders and nodded towards the house. When she went to pull herself out of the truck, like Embry had, she only found herself halfway out before someone came up behind without her noticing and, gentley, picked her up and placed her on the ground. Swiveling around quickly, she was face to face with Embry. She stared at him for a few seconds before giving a half smile.

"Uh, thanks" she said simply before starting over towards Bella, who was waiting only a few feet away.

She watched Embry run up to Jared, who had long before exited the truck and was on his way in, and held his hand out; as if asking for something. Elliot didn't bother asking and just turned to Bella only to be greeted by a strange look.

"What?" Elliot questioned, slightly defensive.

"That was weird" Bella said plainly before starting up the walk to the small house.

"What was?"

"That, just now. You've never let any guy help you-you've always considered it weakness in a woman to be helped by a man," Bella said with a roll of her eyes at Elliot's strange way of seeing things.

"Well…I don't know, I guess I just can't find it in me to punch the guy. I mean he's kind of cool" Elliot said; stuffing her hands in her pockets and shrugging her shoulders as well as subtly avoiding eye contact with Bella.

"Uh huh, sure. Either that or your just turning into a big softie" Bella said quickly before quickening her pace to get inside the house.

"What!? Come back here and say that again!" Elliot exclaimed, following after Bella.

Entering the house, without even bothering to knock, Embry and Jared headed straight for the kitchen; Bella walking timidly behind them. Elliot entered last and just let her eyes wander around the knick-knacks and furniture before they fell on the woman at the counter in the kitchen. Elliot took her natural place to the left of Bella who was watching as the woman was taking out muffins, which smelled really good considering Elliot's empty stomach, and placing them on a paper plate.

Elliot thought she seemed very pretty with the long black hair and copper colored skin. True, she didn't expect to see three deep, red gashes running down one side of her face when she turned around, but she didn't express her surprise and just acted like nothing was different about the woman in the least. Plus, she'd seen some horribly mauled spirits in her time that had actually managed to make her sick, and, compared to some of those, this woman's scars were nothing too bad. Elliot knew Bella had looked away too, but, in Bella's defense, she'd never seen many bad scars besides the usual scabs kids always got.

"You guys hungry?" she asked with a half smile due to the fact that the long scars distorted the other half.

"Oh, who're they?" the woman suddenly asked as she realized she had two extra guests other than the two oversized boys.

"Bella Swan and her friend, Elliot Hart" Jared answered for them with a shrugging.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around" Elliot heard the woman murmur, but she pretended she didn't hear her; instead taking up her time, turning the strange statement around in her head.

Elliot leaned silently against the counter as the woman, who she had just remembered Bella telling her that her name was Emily, walked up to Bella and the two greeted each other in hushed voices that Elliot couldn't hear, even in the silence of the kitchen. They sent one simple statement each at each other, but whatever Bella had said apparently had been funny since Emily just started laughing out of nowhere; Jared and Embry joining her.

"I guess I am. Where's Sam?" she said a little more warmly now, and then turning to Jared with her question.

"Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning" Jared said with a sheepish smile and having already helped himself to the muffins.

Elliot tried to understand this also as she watched Emily roll her one good eye and sigh out an 'Oh, Paul'. That only lasted a few seconds before she appeared to go into total 'mother mode'.

"Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start the eggs" Emily questioned as she walked over towards the stove again.

"Don't worry, if they're late, we won't let anything go to waste" Embry said with a grin before grabbing another muffin, Elliot wasn't sure what number that muffin was, but it was more than two she was sure.

She chuckled though and that made Embry throw her a smaller smile before going back to his muffin. A sense of humor, Elliot liked that. Oh God, what was she thinking? She tossed that sudden thought away and instead just kept her mind busy and stomach silent. Those muffins smelled _really_ good!

"No doubt. Bella, are you hungry? Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin" Emily said with a smile before starting to fumble around the refrigerator.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled meekly before grabbing a muffin and just nibbling on it as Emily re-emerged from the fridge.

"What about you, Elliot?" she asked.

"No thanks, I ate not too long ago" she said with a crooked grin.

"You did?" Bella suddenly inquired; surprising Elliot since it was louder compared to her hushed voice from a few seconds ago.

"Yeah. By the way, you know that cake in your cabinet? Yeah, there're a few pieces missing and, just so you know, that was me" Elliot said sheepishly as Bella rolled her eyes and murmured something about 'stupid chocoholics'.

"Oh, that's not even close to breakfast. Eat a muffin" Emily insisted and Elliot just shrugged.

Why pass up a perfectly good muffin. Walking over to the counter where the plate of muffins sat, she reached for one only to bump her fingers with Embry's. They looked at each other for a split second before both looked in the opposite direction; blushing madly. Emily smiled that half smile, but tried to cover it up and began bustling around the kitchen once again; shooting Jared looks to keep quiet.

"Sorry" Elliot mumbled with a shy smile before taking a muffin quickly and then scurrying back to where Bella was.

"What?" Elliot questioned when she noticed Bella was looking at her funnily again.

"Nothing" Bella said quickly and looked off in another direction.

"Save some for your brothers" was what brought the two back from their short glaring contest; as well as the crack of the wooden spoon when Embry was smacked on the top of the head with it.

Elliot held back laughter as Bella turned the entire sentence in her head over and over again; trying in vain to comprehend it. Elliot, along with Bella, just leaned against the counter and watched as the three went about their business and reminding Elliot of one of those crazy families you see on TV. Elliot was fairly enjoying herself in the safe residence of Emily's home when the front door slammed open and Sam walked inside, but, being Elliot, she had no clue who he was.

"Emily," he breathed out before taking quick strides across the room, holding Emily's face in his hands and kissing the scars on her face.

"Oh my," Elliot said with a half smile before turning away along with Bella; the scene seeming too romantically private for them.

"Hey, none of that, I'm eating" Jared complained from across the room; putting on an almost grossed out face.

"Then shut up and eat" Sam retorted before kissing Emily again.

Embry groaned from his spot in the kitchen, but Elliot couldn't tell since she had kept her eyes completely covered from the scene. It was filled with so much love and affection that she felt like she was intruding on something not meant for her. Her eyes were covered so she didn't see the pain in Bella's as she crossed her arms over her stomach; like it hurt. Elliot could sense it clearly though. With a low giggle and her hand still covering her eyes, she leaned in Bella's direction to whisper something.

"Okay, I feel slightly awkward" which earned a small breathed out laugh that sounded more like a sigh.

Elliot uncovered her eyes as she heard bellowing laughter enter the doorway and found one of the boys from yesterday walk in with Jacob; both punching each other playfully like boys usually did. Elliot glared at Jacob since she wasn't too happy with him after that little show yesterday. Then he looked over at Bella and Elliot saw that look in his eyes and the way he smiled her way. She wanted to growl out a 'no F-in way', but refrained from doing so and instead bit the inside of her mouth to shut herself up.

"Hey, Bells" he said as he came up beside Bella, opposite Elliot and the two began just talking in lowered voices so Elliot couldn't hear them.

Then again Elliot was also tuning them out as best she could by surveying the crazy scene that took place in the kitchen ahead of her. It appeared Paul was showing off what appeared to be an old scar to both Embry and Jared; Embry looking smug about something.

"Fifteen dollars" Embry yelled out happily as Jared grimaced next to him.

Elliot rolled her eyes and snickered, which caught Jacob's attention after he finished whatever he was saying to Bella.

"Hey, you're the girl in the truck from yesterday, right?" Jacob questioned.

"And you're the guy who was yelling yesterday, right?" Elliot said as she turned to stare at him with emotionless, mismatched eyes.

That shut Jacob up as he ran his hand through his black hair and stared in another direction awkwardly.

"Elliot" Bella scolded softly, but firmly.

"Hey, you know how I am with first impressions" Elliot said with a shrug, but was cut off from saying anything else as the front door banged open once more.

"Good morning Miss Emily!" a girl, maybe a few years younger than Elliot, yelled cheerfully as she strolled into the kitchen with a wide smile; a basket tucked in her arms.

"Good morning to you too, Kennedy" Emily said not even seeming slightly flustered, like Bella and Elliot were, from the girl's noisy entrance.

"Hey, Kenni" Jacob said lightly; almost like he was afraid of the much smaller girl.

With good reason too, since she turned and glared angrily at him and it had hate written all over it. Then she just simply turned her head away and pointed her nose towards the ceiling. Elliot liked this girl since she could just simply snub Jacob like he was nothing.

"I _hate_ you, Jacob," she said bluntly before walking over towards Emily; ignoring the other guys as well.

"I know" Jacob sighed; defeated.

"So…what brings you down here, Kennedy?" Emily questioned as she tried to redirect the girl's attention from her anger at the boys.

"Oh, mom sent me here with some stuff for you. You know, some snacks, eggs, bread, and stuff" the girl, Kennedy, said with a shrug before handing the basket off to Emily.

It didn't take very long for her to finally notice Elliot and Bella off in the corner by Jacob. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kennedy was the first one to speak.

"Who the heck're you guys?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"That's Bella Swan and her friend Elliot Hart" Emily explained as she pulled things from the basket Kennedy had given her and began putting them away.

"Oh yeah. You gave my brother a ride home yesterday, right?" Kennedy said as she placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight onto one leg.

"Yup, that was us" Elliot answered as Bella just nodded.

"Hey, Kenni, Elliot's here visiting from Phoenix so she's new in La Push. Why don't you show her around?" Sam suggested as he leaned down so he was just barely level with the younger girl; hoping to get the only two people who didn't know about the whole werewolf scenario out of the house.

"Why the _hell_ would _I_ listen to _you_!?" Kennedy said as she brushed his hand off angrily.

"Emily" Sam sighed and she immediately took his place in trying to persuade the girl.

"Kennedy, why don't you show Elliot around…maybe even introduce her to _Seth_" Emily suggested and at the sound of the name 'Seth' Kennedy immediately let a small smile slip across her face.

"When you put it like _that_…alright, I'll show her around, but only because you asked me Miss Emily" Kennedy said sternly before going up to Elliot and grabbing one of her hands.

"Alright Elliot, let's go introduce you to Seth and everyone. Mostly Seth, though" Kennedy said as she practically dragged poor Elliot out of the house.

Embry stood up then and followed them to the door, as if showing them out; ignoring the snickers from the other guys. He stopped dead right in front of the door when Kennedy turned on him with another heated glare.

"Jeez Embry, what are you, like, _dating_ already or somethin'. If you are, you should get a little backbone because your acting more like her _dog_ than her _boyfriend_" Kennedy said; seeming to ignore the boisterous laughter from the guys inside.

"I, uh, I…um, er-" Embry started, but he was completely caught off guard by that.

"It's so _totally _NOT like that!" Elliot said and Embry just nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, Embry just _wishes_ it were like that!" Paul yelled from the kitchen and Embry snarled a simple 'shut up' back to him.

"Well, whatever, you're still not coming" Kennedy said coldly before yanking Elliot out of the house and slamming the door in Embry's face.

"What was that all about?" Elliot questioned amusedly once they were outside and walking down the road from the house.

"Yeah, I guess I went a little over board about the whole boyfriend thing there. Sorry" Kennedy apologized, but not in the least repentant Elliot noted.

She was a funny girl, Kennedy. She was petite, but made up for the lack of physical strength in the strong attitude and the way she carried herself. Her hair was short black in small pigtails and her skin was a copper colored like Emily's. She seemed to have smugness that mixed with an easygoing kind of childish nature. In Elliot's opinion, she was an all around cool kid.

"No, I meant the whole 'hate' thing from before. You must really not like them or something" Elliot said with a simple shrug.

"Well…I didn't used to hate them. Actually I used to try and join them every chance I got; they were really cool before" Kennedy said with a deep sigh and a grimace.

"And now?" Elliot inquired.

"Well," Kennedy said as she straightened her shoulders and began walking again, "Let's just go with the fact that _nobody_ shuns my big brother, Quil, unless they want to be hated for it, tenfold"

"Oh, okay" Elliot said as she followed alongside Kennedy.

"So…who's Seth?" Elliot questioned as her curiosity got the better of her.

Suddenly, Kennedy was all smiles as she explained who Seth Clearwater was and how he was her future husband and just didn't know it yet. As Kennedy finally introduced her to the mysterious Seth, who really did seem quite oblivious to Kennedy's attempts at flirting, Elliot wondered idly just what was it that gave her the feeling something was going to happen, something big. Also she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her back, constantly watching her as she went along with the two younger ones through La Push…

**--**

**Okay so there's chapter ten after sooooo long. I'm sorry id didn't put it up sooner, but I lost my grandmother right after Halloween and I just didn't feel like writing much for a few days so it's taken a while. Here it is tho and I'm glad that it's finally up so YAYS for that**

**Thanks for reading!**

**+Izzy+**


	11. Chapter 11: I Love Him, I Love Him Not

**Alrighty! I'm back and in a better mood then evaaaaa! Why, you ask? Well let me inform you on where I just was before I started writing this. I SAW THE TWILIGHT MOVIE(11/22/08)!!!!!!! I'm like so hyped up right now n we went with all my friends so if you saw a row FILLED from end to end with a lot of ppl that was screaming either a) "Sharkboy!? Where's Lavagirl?" b) "Mr. Nicholas!" (everytime James came up) or c) "LOL Cedric/Edward!!!" then yeah that was us XDDD!**

**It was great! Don't go by the book tho, but pretend u didn't see the movie before n you'll like it!**

**I'm also wondering if I should change the title to 'Little Red Riding Hood' or something. What do u guys think? Review n tell me**

**Disclaimer: ¡El crepúsculo no pertenece a mí, sino que por el contrario a Stephenie Meyer! (PS: I don't know Spanish XDDDDD!)**

**--**

Deep in her mind she knew it was a dream, but it was too far back in her head for her to even register reality from dream. To her, she felt like this was real. Like everything around her was actually happening; even if the dream was put together so strangely that none of it made sense to her.

Everything was white. There was no line where sky met earth and everything was just floating in complete blankness. The only things that stood out in the white were the many colorful squares that were scattered around the area. When she looked down, she was standing in a box-with closer inspection appeared to be drawn in…chalk?-and inside the box a number one was written. She looked at the box and recognized it to be like the game she used to play with other girls during recess in elementary school.

It was hopscotch!

Yet, it didn't make any sense. There was no two other boxes connecting from the first box, the one she was standing on one leg in, that read the numbers two and three. Instead the boxes that should have been connected to the first box were scatted across the whiteness, and, instead of numbers, there were pictures and phrases that didn't make sense.

"I don't…get it" Elliot mumbled confused as she looked over each box; searching for the correct one to jump too, like in the game.

"I'm farther ahead of you, Miss Elliot!" Elliot's head snapped up at the sound of the high voice coming from her right.

"Kennedy?" Elliot questioned as she raised one eyebrow up in confusion.

Not five boxes over and three boxes up, the young Ateara girl stood on one foot in a box with the word 'wolf' written in it.

"I'm totally _beating_ you, Miss Elliot! If you keep this up, then your gonna lose the game and you won't understand anything!" Kennedy yelled back playfully.

Another box, with the word 'brother' written in it, suddenly moved and connected to her's and the Quileute girl took one small leap into the box.

"Wait! I don't get it? What am I not going to understand? What game?" Elliot questioned frantically since she didn't understand a single thing that Kennedy had said.

"Hurry up, Elliot!" Elliot whipped her head ahead of her and squinted to see who had yelled to her this time.

"Bella?" she murmured the name in confusion as she recognized her friend much farther ahead than her.

Unlike her and Kennedy, Bella was not standing in a box at all and was, instead, standing where the boxes ended; her hands on her hips. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Bella yelled to Elliot once again.

"Hurry up! I finished the game so I understand everything already! It's your turn to finish!" Bella said and, suddenly, Jacob was standing next to Bella; Embry, the other guys, and even Emily behind them.

"Understand _what!?_" Elliot yelled again; angrily this time.

With that, Elliot woke with a start and found herself in her bed at her grandparent's house. Blinking, completely confused, she looked at the bedside clock to find that the time was 2:30 in the morning. Groaning with sleep, she ran a hand through her matted hair and tried to remember what had happened after Kennedy had dragged her and that kid, Seth, around the reservation.

Then she remembered Seth inviting them to go back to the Black's house with his family for pizza. That's where she met up with Bella and Jacob again and ate with them, Kennedy, Seth and his family, Charlie, and Jacob's father, Billy. She managed to get along with all of them even though she still had a sour liking towards Jacob. She didn't shun him or beat the ever living out of him like she'd do to any other person she despised. Instead, she settled on teasing him with every chance he gave her. She guessed they were more like rivaling best friends towards Bella; only they didn't care who got more attention from her and were only intent on beating the other out.

Elliot sighed deeply and glanced at the clock once again to see that it now read 2:34 instead. Groaning in annoyance, she yanked the pillow out from under her head and placed it over her face.

"That's _it_! No more pizza before bed!" Elliot yelled into the white fluffiness of the pillow.

--

(**Embry's POV to start off**)

I admit, when I first saw the smoke spilling out from the engine of the huge truck, which she had told me she called 'The Beast', I thought I was going to have to phase and help her out. Yet, I was happily surprised when she hopped out from the truck, lifted the hood, and seemed to know what she was doing as she tried to fix whatever had gone wrong with her truck. So Elliot was into cars, huh? That's a plus.

I shifted uncomfortably behind the brush that I was peering through. I always found it uncomfortable to be in wolf form and not be doing anything other than sitting still. Hell, I hated it even in human form. And it's not like I could do any moving around since I think Elliot would be pretty freaked out if she saw some giant wolf watching her. That was the last thing I wanted her to feel towards me; fear.

"Ugh! Why'd you have to go all PMSey on me _now_!" I heard Elliot groan as she nearly disappeared under the hood of 'The Beast'.

"Come on work, damn you," she mumbled as she hoisted herself out from under the hood and stared into it instead; trying to figure I what to do from there I suppose.

I had realized that Elliot was right when she had described the truck to me. It was bigger than her. In order for her to even get into the engine, she had to climb onto the bumper and just hang onto the hood. It was quite funny, especially since her working on the car had made her a complete mess. Her blonde hair was frazzled from running her hands continuously through it, a frustrated tick I guess, and pinned up in a high ponytail; all except that one blue strand. The gray denim jacket she'd been wearing was now tied around the waist of her baggy green cargo pants. Her white tank top, that had the words 'Bite Me' written in bold red with a picture of fake vampire fangs underneath (this I did not approve of), was smeared with grease along with her face, cargos, and hands. She was a quite a sight I thought with a soft laugh.

"Okay, okay. Let's see if this works" she muttered as she jumped from the bumper of the car and ran to the open driver side for the thousandth time.

Leaning only halfway in, I could hear the clicking as she tried to turn the keys in the ignition, only to have the car rumble a few times, but never start. Growling in anger, she grew more determined and continued trying to get the huge thing to start.

"Come on. Come on, baby, start for mommy" she said in a hoping manner which had me nearly dieing from trying not to laugh.

The car gave a few more whining protests before not bothering to even try to start anymore.

"Damn it!" she yelled out angrily as she slammed the door and stormed to the front of the truck; her hands on her hips as she glared at it.

"Why won't you work? I pay good money to feed you gasoline, ya big glutton. The least you can do it start, stupid!" she chided before hoisting herself up with an aggravated groan and working at the engine again.

With a small snicker, I stood from the grass and stretched my limbs before checking for the sweatpants I'd tied around my leg. It looks like Elliot needed to call in the reinforcements: me.

(**End Embry's POV**)

"Stupid truck. If you weren't my favorite car you'd be having to make some nice new friends down at the junk yard" Elliot hissed at 'The Beast' as she fiddled once again with the engine.

"Need some help?"

**Bang!**

The sudden question had surprised Elliot and caused her to slam her head on the hood of 'The Beast'. Muttering curses under her breath, she jumped down from the huge truck to find Embry at her side already.

"I meant to do that," Elliot mumbled through teeth clenched in pain as she rubbed the bump on the back of her head.

"You alright?" Embry questioned as his brows furrowed in worry; placing his hand where Elliot's was and checking to make sure she was actually okay.

"Yeah, just a real big headache now. I'm afraid that's not gonna kill me" she said with a with a strained grin up at him.

Elliot could see he was still worried about her condition, even if it was a mere headache and a small bump, but it made her heart leap in a way that she'd never felt before. She dismissed it as discomfort since she'd never been looked out for by anyone other than Bella. Instead, she redirected their attention, both her's and Embry's, at the bigger matter at hand.

"So, you asked if I wanted help, right?" she questioned as she gestured to 'The Beast' with her other hand.

"Yeah, I think I could help you out. For a price, of course" he added in jokingly as he leaned into the truck.

"Hell, I'll pay you as much as you want if you can fix this thing" Elliot said as she leaned into the engine as well.

"I'd say about one million should cover it" he went on as Elliot grinned at him.

"Indeed, one million it is, but isn't that too small a price for this grand piece of junk" Elliot said, jokingly at first, before she kicked the bumper of 'The Beast' irritably.

"Oh, come on. Your gonna hurt it's feelings if you talk about it like that" Embry said while snickering as he toyed with the engine along with Elliot.

"Oh please, it knows it belongs in the scrap heap, but I'm too much of a pack rat to get rid of it" Elliot said and the two went back in forth joking to each other or adding comments about what went where in the engine.

Eventually, Embry had Elliot start the car and it roared to life once again. With a squeal of joy, she jumped from the driver's side of the car and sifted through her pockets for the money she had promised him. Granted, he wasn't getting the one million they had been joking about, but Elliot didn't want to have him help her for nothing.

"What're you doing?" he questioned with a curious grin; like he found her floundering for the cash she thought she had stuffed in her jacket pocket humorous.

"I'm looking for my wallet. And if I left it back at Pops and Gram's house I am going to be really pissed off" she said as she reached into the truck and checked inside 'The Beast'.

"You don't really have to pay me. I was just joking around" Embry said; a little flustered now.

"Well, you're not getting one million if that's what your worried about, but I am giving you a ten or something"

"No way. I'm not taking money from you. I was just helping out"

"Dude, you saved me from having to go to some sleazy mechanic and spending every penny I earned on something that, apparently, could be fixed outside the garage"

"It's fine. Seeing you look like this was enough pay for me" he said with a chuckle and Elliot immediately stopped fumbling inside her truck to glare halfheartedly at him.

"And _what_, may I ask, is wrong with the way I look?" she question; crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, lets just say you're just barely able to pull off the grease look" he said with a chuckle as Elliot gave him a confused stare before peering into the car mirror.

"Ha ha, very funny" she said before she grinned at her reflection and smudged the grease around her face little more.

"What're you doing?" Embry questioned curiously; humor still leaking from his tone.

"I'm a cat now!" she practically squeaked out.

Embry started laughing as he realized what she had been doing. She had maneuvered the smears on her cheeks into whiskers and then placed a little onto her nose. Indeed she did make herself look like a cat.

"So, what, you're vampire cat now?" Embry said as he gestured towards her shirt; he couldn't help, but find it funny how she'd put the two things he hated together.

"What? I like vampires!" she said and his humor was suddenly gone just like that.

He stopped laughing abruptly and instead glared at the ground; angry with this in ways she couldn't understand. How could such a joking kind of statement set him off all of a sudden? She raised an eyebrow in confusion and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's with the face? Don't like vampires or something?" she questioned off handedly, but still filled with curiosity.

"You could say that" he said bluntly without even looking at her.

"Whatever. I think I'm more of a werewolf girl though," she said all of a sudden as she turned her back to him and head towards her truck; missing the astonished look on Embry's face as she said that.

"Yeah, The Lost Boys, Interview With A Vampire, and Hellsing are good and all, but I'm more into the werewolf movies like Cursed, The Howling, and Ginger Snaps" Elliot said idly as she flipped through CDs back in her truck.

"Huh. You don't say" Embry said with a hint of a smirk as he mused over this new piece of information.

The honking of another truck brought both of them back to reality as the familiar red Chevy pulled to a stop alongside 'The Beast'. Elliot grinned as she hopped from her truck and bounded to the passenger window of Bella's.

"What's up, Bells?" she questioned excitedly.

"Um, nothing much., really. Uh, Elliot…" Bella said as she grimaced a bit.

"Yeah?"

"You do know you have grease all over your face, right?" Bella questioned almost worriedly.

"Oh, yeah I know" Elliot beamed; almost as if she was proud the grease was there.

"Hey, Bella" Embry greeted as he appeared behind Elliot and leaned down to peer through the window of Bella's truck.

"Hey, Embry. What're you guys doing out here?" she greeted and then questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and, somewhat, surprise.

"The Beast broke down and Embry helped me get it working again. Hey, where're you going off to anyway?" Elliot questioned right back.

"Oh. I'm meeting Jacob down by the beach. Did you want to come?" Bella asked politely, but she really wanted to talk to Jacob about Victoria as well as the whole wolf thing.

"Um…nah. I gotta get stuff for Grams. I'll meet up with you later though. Plus, I'm going to give you a little alone time with Jakey boy" Elliot said as she stepped back away from the truck as Bella glared at her; wanting to protest that it wasn't like that.

Instead, she acted as the older person out of the two and fiddled around the glove compartment of her truck before retrieving an old rag she'd used to clean the dashboard with and such. Handing it out the window to Embry, she worked on getting her truck out of park.

"I got to go, okay. Be careful, Elliot, and remember what I said: no woods. And Embry, could you please clean her up for me" Bella said sarcastically at the end, but was serious about the whole woods thing, before she drove away.

"What does she mean 'clean her up for me'. I can do it myself" Elliot said pretending to be offended as she took the rag from Embry and wiped away the grease from her hands and face.

"Missed a spot" Embry commented as he pointed to his right cheek; symbolizing that that's the spot Elliot had missed.

"Oh, thanks" Elliot said as she tried to wipe it away only to miss again.

"Gimme that. You've got horrible aim," he said playfully as he took the rag in one hand and the right side of her face in the other.

Elliot was stunned really. She didn't move at all, frozen in place, as Embry held her face still with his left hand cupping her right cheek; cleaning away the last of the grease with the rag in his other hand. If it were any other boy she would of drop kicked him seconds before he could even come near her. With Embry though, the only thing that she did was stay still and muse inside her head how warm his hand was and how her cheek just kind fit perfectly inside his palm.

Embry could hear the pace of her heart pick up and could see the pink flowing across her cheeks. He enjoyed the idea that she was shy with affection like this. Yet, she did not like showing such tender emotions and would probably not allow anything like this to happen in a long while. That was why he was glad she couldn't see that the grease was already gone and that he was just looking for an excuse to stay like that a little longer.

"Th-thanks. I-I'll just get the rest when I get home" she said, flustered immensely, as she pulled away from his grip and tried to walk steadily back to 'The Beast'.

Once she was in her truck and 'The Beast' was started and rearing to go, Embry appeared at her window just as she was about to turn on the radio.

"Hey, um, when you told Bella you were getting something for your grandmother were you telling the truth…or just giving her an excuse to spend time with Jake?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm. You got me. It was a lie, but, hey, Jakey boy is doing some good for Bella and I'm not going to be the one to stop that" Elliot said with a grin to Embry.

"Okay. Hey, I was wondering, since your not really doing anything, um, would you want to just come and hang around the beach with me?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Elliot blinked, twice, as she tried to comprehend what he'd just asked her. Thinking it through, what harm could hanging out with Embry cause. Plus, she was a little curious about his odd behavior before. Maybe she could get a few answers out of him as well as just hanging out

"Sure" Elliot said with another grin.

"Cool. So, I'll see you at first beach at three then?"

"Alright see you then" she said before Embry backed away from the truck and started walking in the opposite direction Elliot had originally been driving in.

Elliot watched him walk away in her rearview mirror as she prepared to pull the car out of park and into drive.

"Something's up. Something big is _definitely _up…and Bella, Embry, and everyone else are hiding it from me. I'll figure it out though" Elliot murmured to herself as she fiddled with the locket around her neck; the only thing she had left as a reminder of what happened last time someone dear to her had kept a secret from her.

Breathing in a shaky breath, and clutching the locket in her fist at the memory, Elliot started driving away. She took one last glance in he rearview mirror to find that Embry was gone and left to drive home in confusion as to how he had disappeared so quickly. As she drove towards her grandparent's house to change into clean clothes, somewhere deep in her subconscious, her dream was continuing. One of the squares started to drift away from the rest and connected to the square with the number one in it; where Elliot had been stranded on in her dream. Inside the box was the word 'Secret' and the third box, a box with the word 'Embry', was drifting closer and closer…

--

**Yays! Chapter eleven is up and I made this one more of a randomly romantic kind of chapter and I nearly swooned right out of my chair as I wrote it! Then again I'm a sucker for the romantics no matter how small or horribly written they are XD! Well I think it came out pretty good and little Elliot's getting better with figuring this stuff out.**

**Well anyway I'll get chapter twelve up next chance I get1 I hope you enjoyed XDDDD**

**+Izzy+**


	12. Chapter 12: More Questions, Less Answers

**Wow it's been a while since my last update on this or any story. I've been so busy w/ mid terms and a joint story I'm writing with my friend Miharu-chan loves youu! Visit her if u like fruits basket and OCnessness (see Miharu, I put a good word out for you XD).**

**Well this part of the story is just basically random fluff and elliot trying to figure embry out. Just let me have my fun :O!**

**Disclaimer: twilight characters do not belong to me, but to her almighty godliness of awesome and super sexeh vamps and werewolves, Stephenie Meyer! XDDD**

**--**

"So it's a date?"

Embry sighed in frustration. He wondered how much energy it would take to turn around mid-run, phase back to normal, punch Paul in the face, and then phase back in less then three seconds. Probably too much energy than he wanted to use up, but he was starting to think it might be worth it.

"It's not a date, Paul" Embry said in his mind as he continued forward without even glancing at the gray wolf three yards to his right.

The two had been having this discussion (argument) ever since Embry returned from helping out Elliot and Sam gave them their patrolling locations around La Push. Paul had been insisting that it was a date, but Embry begged to differ. True he wished it could have been a legitimate date, but Elliot thought it was more about hanging with a new friend. So, hence, not a date.

If only Embry could get Paul to see that.

"Dude, it's totally a date," Paul said to Embry and a smirk could be heard within his tone.

"For the last time it's not a date!" Embry growled as he spared a glance at the wolf version of his friend.

"You're going to first beach, right?" Paul questioned.

"Yeah" Embry answered.

"Is Bella going with you?"

"No"

"So you two are going alone?"

"Yeah"

"To the beach?"

"Yeah. So?" Embry growled again, getting a little tired with Paul's persistency.

"So! Your going to the beach, _alone_, with a _girl_! It's a date!" Paul exclaimed.

"It's not a date!" Embry snarled.

"Would you two shut the hell up! Jeez, you guys are giving me a migraine!" Jared's voice echoed through their heads, even if he was on the way opposite side of La Push from them. Another perk to the whole werewolf thing: instant mind communication.

"Sorry" Embry and Paul muttered as an apology.

"Now that we're all done with the idle chit chat, get back on track and find the leech" Sam's voice boomed through their skulls and instantly their minds were set back onto their work.

That was until Sam called for Embry's attention again.

"Embry. You said you were going to see Elliot after patrolling, correct?" Sam questioned, as his tone remained the ever-serious tone of a leader.

"Yeah" Embry answered with a slight hint of curiosity.

"I was curious on why, or mostly, _what_ you were planning to talk about while you were there" Sam said accusingly which made Embry flinch as suddenly whatever babble between Jared and Paul suddenly ceased.

Embry kept quiet as he thought about how he was going to explain all this to Sam. He knew from the beginning, as soon as he decided it, that eventually Sam was going to find out. Planning to tell Elliot what he was isn't the easiest thing for a guy to keep out of his mind.

"Well, I just thought that maybe…I could tell her now. I mean she doesn't seem like it would be something that would scare her. Plus, she said she likes werewolves-"

"Werewolves in _movies_" Sam said sharply and cutting Embry off.

"I know, but…I thought maybe I could try and, I don't know, make her understand"

"And what if she doesn't, Embry? She'll run off and we can't have that happening. That bloodsucker obviously left her alive last time, but that doesn't mean she's out of the clear just yet. Chances are the leech didn't want to leave her alive and could try and finish the job"

Embry suddenly snarled in fury at the thought of the vampire that dared try and hurt Elliot. He'd never allow it.

"So if you told her and she ran off back home then we'd have a hell of a problem protecting her" Sam continued explaining.

"But-"

"Embry, you are not to tell her."

"What! Sam-"

"That's an order, Embry." Sam said sternly before seeming to go quiet.

Embry growled in aggravation. The orders from the alpha of a pack were to be followed; willingly or not. Even if he tried to tell Elliot it would be like his mouth was filled with glue and he'd just sound like babbling idiot. Embry sighed before going completely silent.

"Sooooo…now that you have no reason other than hanging out with her…now it's a date!"

"That is _it,_ Paul!!!" Embry snarled before jumping towards Paul.

Thus, a playful, but brutal, fight broke out that Sam had to run half way across La Push just to break it up.

--

Elliot wondered, over and over again as she waited, how cold was that water really? It couldn't be that cold! It was supposed to be spring. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting on that fallen tree in the middle of First Beach for, but time seemed irrelevant to her right now. She was more into debating with herself on whether to just sit and wait for Embry quietly or go with the extreme time killer.

Dig out that old bathing suit from 'The Beast' and attempt to go swimming; cold water or not.

It didn't matter to her because Elliot had always thought that her body temperature was a little screwy anyway. She was neutral in just about any type of weather. This was a tough one though.

"Maybe I will try to go swimming" Elliot mumbled to herself thoughtfully.

"As much fun as that sounds, that water is actually really cold"

"Holy shit!" Elliot exclaimed, flailing, only to succeed at sliding completely off the log and into the sand.

Landing with a soft thump onto the sand, she waited for her heart to still as Embry's raucous laughter echoed off the sand and waves. When she turned to glare halfheartedly at him, he stopped and smiled warmly down at her. She took the hand held out to her and was hoisted up onto the log again with ease.

"How the hell do you _do_ that?" Elliot questioned as Embry seated himself beside her.

"Do what?"

"Sneak up behind me without making a single noise! How do u do it!? I can't do that and I'm much smaller than you!" Elliot exclaimed.

Embry laughed again as Elliot made herself comfortable on the log once more; pouting slightly as she did so.

"Anyway, sorry I was late. Me and Paul got into an argument and, well, one thing led to another and Sam had to break it up" Embry explained, feeling slightly less guilty that he was technically telling the truth and not full out lying to her.

"Ah, I see. A dog fight" Elliot responded.

"What?" Embry questioned as calmly as he could, but there was the unmistakable sound of anxiety that coated his tone.

"You know, a dog fight? Kind of like when girl's fight it's called a catfight? When guys fight I call it a dog fight," Elliot explained with a simple shrug as Embry breathed a sigh of relief beside her.

"Hey, by the way, how did you find me anyway?" Elliot questioned as she realized her and Embry had never discussed the exact meeting place.

"Eh, um…" Embry stuttered as he tried to think of something quick.

Telling her he'd followed her scent all the way here would probably freak her out and give a huge hint that he wasn't at all normal. What else could he do, but go with sarcasm to try and steer her attention away from suspicion to irritation. Yeah, when in doubt be an ass!

"Well I was looking for you at first, but when you're practically dressed up like a lime on a beach it's kinda easy" Embry responded with a smirk.

Elliot screwed her face up into that of confusion before peering down at her outfit of the day. Neon green skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a green dinosaur saying 'Rawr' on the front and a black sweat jacket with Gir from Invader Zim all over it. When she realized Embry was right, she did look like a lime, she looked up and glared at him.

"Ha ha. Funny today, aren't we?" Elliot grumbled before standing up only to have Embry stand with her.

"I'm sorry, don't leave" Embry said sincerely with a note of anxiety in his voice.

"Leave? I'm not leaving!" Elliot said as she grinned up at him, "I was just hoping we could walk and talk. I've been sitting on that log so long, my ass fell asleep!"

Embry rolled his eyes, but was glad he hadn't gotten her upset.

"Some dainty little flower you are" Embry remarked as they started walking through the cold sand.

"Pfft! Fat chance!" Elliot exclaimed without even looking at him; her grin never waning.

The rest of the walk was relatively okay. They talked animatedly the entire time; their conversation being anything, but awkward. Elliot learned, although was appalled by it, that Embry had no idea who Gir, or Invader Zim for that matter, was when he asked about her jacket. Embry learned that, despite Elliot's brash attitude and rugged appearance, she loved books above anything else and could actually play the violin and the piano.

Only once did Embry almost give away something while they were walking.

It was near the end of their walk, the sun was starting to go down and it was getting cold. Elliot said she had to get home or else her grandparents would murder her. That's when Embry caught Paul's scent and could hear him running through the trees to their right. He accidentally shot his head in that direction to glare at Paul. By showing a sign that he'd heard something in the trees though, he'd sent Elliot's attention that way as well.

She just barely made out the gray of Paul's fur before he disappeared into the trees again. Still, she saw him and knew what she had seen.

"Woah! Did you see that _wolf_! It was _huge_!!!" Elliot exclaimed as she took a few steps and tried to peer around the trees to see it again.

Panicking, Embry looked from Elliot to where Paul had been. He was going to kill Paul later for not only eaves dropping, but also nearly being seen…_again!_ Especially by Elliot of all people!

"Yeah, we should probably go. It's getting late anyway" Embry said hurriedly before quickly grabbing Elliot, tossing her over his shoulders and jogging quickly towards the parking lot.

"Hey, wait a minute-I just wanna see-maybe we can-"

"No!" Embry said sternly to the wriggling girl in his grasp.

"Hmph! Be that way then" Elliot grumbled before going limp and allowing herself to be carried to 'The Beast'.

Once he reached the large orange truck, he wrenched the driver's side door open and gently placed Elliot, who was pouting indignantly, onto the leather seat. He didn't want her to be annoyed with him, even if that look she had was cute. Lifting her chin up a bit, Embry stared her in the eyes and she glared halfheartedly back.

"Don't pout. It's just it's better not to be running through the woods like that; it's not safe" he said with a half grin; referring to the vampire running lose more than Paul.

Elliot sighed and rolled her eyes before swinging her legs fully into her truck and slumping to the seat; her arms crossed across her chest.

"I know, I know. I heard it from all the people around here. 'It's not safe to be runnin' around with all those wolf attacks, and so on and so forth'" Elliot mimicked with a roll of her eyes.

She jumped nearly a foot when her truck door slammed violently closed and Embry leaned against it. His face was turned away from her, but she could see that he was boiling mad from the way his shoulders were all tensed up.

"People should learn to think instead of assume! What makes them think that it's the _wolves_ doing all those killings! What if the wolves they claim to be killers are actually protecting them from something much more dangerous!? That's the thing, they _don't_ know! So they should learn to shut their mouths and think for once!" Embry practically snarled out.

"Wait, where's all this coming from? Go back to the beginning, I'm confused!" Elliot said as she leaned out the window to try and look Embry in the face.

Before she could meet his eyes though he turned himself around so she was left staring at his back again. He patted the side of her door gently to make sure it was closed completely, but his entire body was shaking with anger; the car actually rattling a bit under his grip.

"It's…it's nothing" Embry grumbled just loudly enough for her to hear before starting to walk towards is own car.

"W-wait a second! You were just yelling your head off a second ago, so that _can't_ just be nothing!" Elliot exclaimed as she kicked open the door and started to climb out.

Embry stopped and turned to her and the look he had on his face was enough to freeze Elliot from fully setting foot out of 'The Beast'. His expression was a mixture of pure anger, from whatever the hell it was he was yelling about before. There was a part of his expression though that almost seemed like he was apologizing to her for yelling.

"Elliot…just go home. It's nothing." Embry said, but it was in a way that sounded more like 'end of discussion'.

Elliot growled in frustration before climbing back into 'The Beast' with a muttered 'fine'. After strapping herself in and letting 'The Beast' roar once again, she leaned out the window and whistled to catch Embry's attention. He looked back at her and his past look faded away to that of confusion when he turned around to see Elliot grinning at him.

"Well, when you're all done being angry, we should hang out like this again and, if you ever need to _talk_ to me about _anything_ just call me up. Bye now" She said as her sly grin grew before she disappeared back into her truck and sped out of the parking lot.

Embry blanched when she disappeared. His mouth fell slightly open and his eyes were wide open in shock.

Boy, Elliot could really make a guy feel like a jerk and anxious all in one sentence.

--

"I'm tired." Elliot said bluntly into the phone that was propped up next to her ear, as she lay sprawled across her grandparent's guest bed; now wearing her favorite Superman pajama boxers, an extra large T-shirt with 'Shirt of Doom' printed in white bold across the front and rainbow slipper socks.

"Then go to bed," Bella suggested from the other end of the line.

"But I don't want to go to bed yet!" Elliot whined as she rolled onto her stomach and started to fiddle with the corner of her Paramore throw blanket.

"Then stay up" Bella sighed through the phone as she sat on her own bed back at her house, flipping through a book to keep her mind busy.

"But I'm tired"

"Then go to bed!" Bella exclaimed as she shut her book loudly.

Elliot chuckled at how easily she could annoy Bella; it was her best defense to get Bella's mind away from sad thoughts or stress. Once she heard Bell huff in defeat, Elliot thought it safe to get back on the line.

"So, did you have fun with Embry?" Bella asked, trying to make the question sound offhanded, but failed by still managing to sounding curious.

"Oh ho! Playing the gossiping woman again, eh Bella?" Elliot snickered

"Elliot…I'm smacking you across the face when I see you tomorrow" Bella said surprisingly calm.

"Alright, no need to get violent! It was fun though. He's real cool. We like some of the same bands and we both like good horror movies. We both hate all those over dramatic shows they put on TV these days and he's in full agreement with me that MTV should be renamed Reality TV. And-"

Elliot stopped herself as she heard soft laughter filtering through phone's receiver. Bella was laughing, but not in that mocking kind of laugh, but almost like wistful, kind of happy, laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You" Bella said bluntly.

"Me? Why me?" Elliot questioned as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"The way you talk about Embry. The way you _act_ around Embry. You talk about him so excitedly when you have something in common and you're always so mellow and act like yourself around him. You like him, don't you?"

Elliot's jaw dropped and the cogs in her head stopped turning for a few seconds as Bella's voice flew through her mind in a quick spiral. '_You like him, don't you?_'

The gears in her mind suddenly switched back on and started running on overtime. She tried to explain that Bella was over reacting, but all that came out was incoherent sputtering. Bella laughed again and tuned Elliot out as she remembered what Jacob said after she told him that she saw Embry with Elliot.

_"He_ imprinted_ on her?!" Bella questioned as everything started to fit together; the looks he sent Elliot, the way they just connected._

_"Yup, Elliot is Embry's imprint so it's obvious he's going to be around her as much as possible" Jacob said as he tossed a rock at the crashing waves to his left._

_"Wait, does Elliot know?" Bell asked._

_"Nope, not yet. Sam said not to tell her"_

_"What! Why not?" Bella asked angrily; Elliot had a right to know a werewolf was in love with her._

_"Sam said that if Embry tells Elliot she'll freak and run back to Phoenix and the vampire might follow her," Jacob explained._

_"But Elliot's not-"_

_"-Like that? That's what Embry tried to explain to him, but he set the order not to tell her so Embry can't" Jacob explained with a grimace since he was in full agreement with Bella and Embry._

Bella wanted to explain that Elliot wouldn't be afraid of Embry even if he was a werewolf because she was just as different because she could see and speak to the dead. Elliot would understand his differences from normal people because she knew what it was like first hand. She couldn't tell Jacob that though because Elliot had made her promise to never tell another soul about her power.

"Hey Bella?" Elliot's voice called Bella back to their present phone conversation.

"Uh, yeah?" she answered as quickly and calmly as possible.

"Do you think…do you think Embry's hiding something from me?" Elliot asked quietly as she fiddled with the locket around her neck again.

Bella bit her lip in thought. Elliot was catching on to the fact that something was definitely being hidden from her. That wasn't good since Elliot hated having things hidden from her after…'_that_'. She couldn't tell Elliot that Embry was a werewolf though! But even if it was just one little whiff of some secret behind her back, Elliot would try her hardest to figure it out no matter what it took. That wasn't good.

"Don't worry, Elliot. I'm sure he's not," when silence filled the other end of the line she quickly added in something to soothe her even just a little, "and if he is he'll probably tell soon"

"Huh, that's what we thought the last time" Elliot mumbled as she clenched her fist tight enough around the silver heart locket that her knuckles turned white.

"Elliot…" Bella whispered out apologetically, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm tired. I think I'll take your advice and go to bed," Elliot mumbled as she sat up on her bed and maneuvered herself under the covers.

"All right, good night Elliot" Bella said as she did the same at her house.

"Yeah, g'night" Elliot mumbled sleepily before hanging up her cell and placing it on her nightstand.

Just as she rolled over to fall asleep she suddenly heard a stack of papers tumble from her desk across the room and flutter across the floor. Groaning in annoyance, but not bothering to turn over and look, she yelled out to the source of the problem.

"Simon, I am _not_ picking those up and they better be back in place before I wake up tomorrow!"

"Elliot sweetie, who're you yelling at?" Elliot heard from the next room.

"No one, Gram!" Elliot yelled back.

Snuggling deep into her blankets, the last coherent though Elliot had before falling asleep was how _warm_ Embry was when he had carried her back to the truck.

--

Meanwhile, back at La Push…

"_Paul!!!_"

"Oh, _shit_!" Paul yelled before jumping up and running inside the house as Embry emerged from the trees and onto Emily's lawn.

"What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you!? What were you doing spying you jackass!?" Embry yelled before running inside the house after him; leaving Jacob and Jared to laugh hysterically on the front porch while Sam shook his head in frustration.

Screaming as well as things crashing and falling to the ground echoed through the open front door and into the cold night.

"I wasn't _spying!_ I was just…checking up on you guys!"

"Liar! You had no reason to be there and be _seen_, ya _dumb ass_!!!"

"Oh yeah! If I'm the dumb ass who was seen, then that makes you the bigger dumb ass who _showed_ her where I was!"

"_I'll kill you!_"

"Take your fighting _out_ of my house, _NOW!!!_" Emily's scream shattered all fighting and silenced the reservation into complete and utter quietness.

"Well…that was interesting" came a much softer voice after a few long minutes.

"Shut up, Jared" Sam and Jacob said simultaneously before the night went quiet again and remained that way till dawn.

--

**YAYS!!! Done I had a lot of fun writing the small ending to this chapter! I thought it might be interesting to see how Embry attacks Paul after his little stunt by following him. Anyway the chapter's a little long I admit, but I couldn't help that. I'm trying to stuff all my ideas into chapters so as not to make it too long chapter wise!**

**Anyway I hopes you enjoyed it and I'll have the next chapter up as fast as I can! Pinkie swear!**

**+Izzy+**


End file.
